Old Day's
by Tasaika
Summary: Life is great when you're young. Athrun and Cagalli dealt with Collage days together, but inevitably ended up going their separate ways in their careers. Years later they end up right back where they started as grown adults. AxC! Smut-ish
1. Chapter 1

In such a great writing mood since I finished my last story. So here is another shortish fic (4-6chapters), potential to be more since I've really only given it an hour or two thought so it's not exactly as planned as the other stories (so I don't exactly have a ending in mind quite yet, hahaha). Kicked it up to M rating, just in case. It's a little on the sour side, nothing going to far in detail there. AxC all the way with the occasional drop in of other chars. Ages are around the late twenties... and I do believe that is it on notes. Hope you enjoy ^_^ Feel free to critique it should she see any blaring errors.

* * *

><p>Old Day's<p>

Chapter One

* * *

><p>The front door slammed back against the wall with a loud crack as a blonde no older than twenty barged into the tiny apartment. She walked in, letting her bag drop to the floor with a loud thud. A few feet away a blue haired man of equal age watched her, unaffected by the dramatic entry. Not so much as a flinch, as she stormed through in all her fury. Far too busy enjoying his afternoon pick me up.<p>

"You don't knock anymore?" he said nonchalantly as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Clothes...off now" she commanded, ignoring his comment. She was almost on the brink of shouting. Boy was she mad. Without another wasted second, she set to work undoing the top few buttons of her shirt. He smirked, knowing full well just where this was going. "Can you believe the idiot from Unit 209 blocked in my car... again!" the blonde vented as she spun to face him. "I have a paper to hand in next class and I can't get my car out to drive myself to class!"

"Oh?" he said, once again taking a sip of his hot beverage. It was all so humorous to him. The blonde was an endless source of hilarity, always getting upset at the smallest of things.

"You better get a moving on...or I'm just going to rip it off" she said heatedly, glaring at him. Her shirt falling to the floor with a soft crinkle. He frowned at the statement, knowing full well it was no white lie. She'd do it, as he'd found out previously.

"So, instead of finding another way to class…You come here to blow off steam?" he mocked, working on loosening the tie around his neck. He hadn't even been home an hour yet, having just returned home himself after presenting for two hours in neurophysiology. Hell, he was even still in formal attire.

"Athrun! Half-naked, gorgeous woman right here. Right now. I don't have time for you to dilly" the blonde hissed, now working on undoing the top button of her jeans. The overflowing confidence from her was quite the turn on, it always was. The blonde was a feisty tall, fit and toned beauty, which you'd be silly to say no to. Of course he was no different, both physically irresistible. The two of them always catching the opposite genders eyes.

They were friends with benefits as most would say. Both too busy with school to deal with the commitment of relationships. It'd worked out well, the other always happily obliging to the situation. It was nice to have someone without the emotional garbage that came with it.

"So... how do you intend to get class on time?" It was impossible to make it to there by foot. Buses were no better. By now he'd already finish removing his shirt and jacket, starting to work on his pants as he continued in small chit chat. It was funny how quick he'd become at undressing, having done this many times prior.

"About that...I'll need a ride to class" she said with a bit of a grin, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra.

"Are you trying to be funny now?" he said, noticing the poor choice of words. From angry to cracking jokes in two minutes flat, always so entertaining she was. A sudden finger was run up his side, making him shudder.

"Is that a no?" she taunted, using her free hand to pull her hair tie out. Letting her golden locks fall onto her shoulders. She was a hot mess. He tilted his head to the side, pausing as if to think about it. A friendly ego stab. As if he'd be dumb enough to say no. Although it didn't matter as in the span of half a second, she was pulling him towards the bed herself. He grinned in compliance, not at all minding the forcefulness. Those were the days.

XXX

The heavy glass hit the solid bar with a loud thud as the blue haired man motioned to the bartender for another. He sighed as he glanced at his watch, it was getting late now. Another ding was heard as another patron entered. He didn't bother to see who it was. He wasn't expecting anyone. The bartender took his old glass, replacing it with full one. Athrun immediately picked it up and drained a good portion of the golden liquid. The day was terrible and he didn't want to spend another second reminiscing on it. Being a doctor it was expected to have loss, but occasionally it got to him. It was just one of those days.

He ran a hand through his medium length hair, pushing it from his face. Frowning as he looked at the remaining contents of his glass, pondering what to do next. In the corner of his eye he saw someone plop down a briefcase in the chair beside him. A slender hand waving to get bartenders attention. He rested his head on the palm of his hand as he looked up at the television.

Wrestling. He hated it, primordial challenges of worthless fights that usually resulted in a visit to the hospital. He'd never understand why people would want to take such beatings.

"Is that you Athrun?" came a feminine voice. It was vaguely familiar to him. He almost dropped his drink when his eyes landed on the blonde he knew all too well.

"Cagalli" he said, eyes widening in shock. It had been years since he saw her. After both graduating, they'd gotten a little preoccupied in starting their careers. Of course it didn't help that the blonde got whisked across seas in an exclusive law firm, a job offer impossible to turn down. But he too, got drowned under his own 80hr work weeks as an intern. That's not to say they didn't try keeping contact. Although after about a year of texting and e-mailing back and forth, it could only do so much for the workaholics.

"Long time no talk. I tried calling when I got back in town but your number didn't work" she said with a big smile, bumping over her briefcase a chair over so she could have the one beside him. "Fancy seeing you here of all places"

He laughed at her last comment. Old habits die hard. In collage it was pretty much their weekly ritual to spend their Friday nights here, getting back to the grind on Saturday and Sunday to finish their school work for the upcoming week. Although it was just a coincident he came here, it was the closest bar to his work.

"Sorry, last year my phone ended up in the bottom of sewer. Lost everything on it" he said, taking a quick sip of his beverage. He never bothered to replace it. The pager from work was more than enough to deal with.

"Oh…what's this" she said, pointing to the ring on his left hand. Shocked at the discovery. "Married now?"

"Oh no... Well not yet. Engaged. It's just a promise ring" Athrun said, setting down his drink so he could look at the ring. He smiled at the thought.

"Good for you" she said, slapping him on the back. "Congratulations, the next drinks on me then" He glanced at his watch.

"Maybe next time" he said, taking another gulp from his glass. It reminded him so much of the collage days right now. Just sitting here, talking about the various things. Nostalgia rearing its ugly head. It was so much easier then. Although he had no complaints at his current life, all was going well.

"Gotta get home for girlie?" Cagalli said, downing about half of her own drink in one go.

"Nah, its girl's night tonight. Just already knocked back a few already" Athrun said, intently watching the blonde. She looked the same as ever. "So what brings you back here?" It was almost five years since he'd last seen her.

"New job" she said, taking another big gulp.

"What happened to the last one?" She wasn't the type to get fired. Anything you could ask her do, she'd find one way or another to get it done.

"Quit it. Moved back to help take care of Dad" the blonde said carelessly, twirling a piece of hair around her finger mindlessly.

"Ah sorry to hear that. Is he okay?" He said frowning at the news. As much as the blonde was independent, she had a soft spot for family.

"Yea, I guess, He got diagnosed with Parkinson's last month. He hasn't taken it too well" she sighed, finishing the last remains of her beer. It was a slow, degenerative decease that was incredibly terrible to watch a love one succumb too. He'd seen it happen many times, being a neurosurgeon.

"Has he seen a specialist about it yet? What symptoms has he started showing?" his doctor senses sprung to action, there were alternatives to slow symptoms.

"No, he's acting as if he's perfectly fine" She waved at the bartender, wanting another drink. That was the worst case scenario you could possibly have. Although there was no cure, they were ways to slow down the progression giving years before the patient would lose their basic motor control. He sighed, they're really wasn't any encouraging words to say to her. "Everything is so much easier when you're a kid" Her eyes held a faraway look as she recalled the memories.

"You make us sound old when you say it like that" he said, trying to lighten the gloomy mood. She laughed at his comment. Same old blonde, able to persevere even when all hope was lost, never letting anything get her down. Sure enough if you left her on a desert island she'd surely just swim back to civilization as if it was nothing. He couldn't help but laugh with her.

"We shoulda kept in contact better. Shame on us" the blonde tsked, leaning back in her chair, crossing her arms as if deep in thought. He couldn't agree more with the statement. It was nice to have someone outside the world of work and love life again.

"It's nice to see you again" Athrun said with a smile, he was grateful. It was as if nothing had changed between them. Well maybe something did. They weren't the hormone driven adolescence anymore. "We'll have to do this more often now your back in town" downing the last of his drink.

"For sure. You heading out already?" she said, taking a quick sip of her newly refilled beer.

"Yea, can't go home smelling like a mini bar now a days. I work first thing tomorrow morning" he said, shuffling in his seat to extract his wallet. She laughed once again at the thought, knowing the memories all too well. Those were the days.

"Damn adulthood" she said, glancing over her shoulder to watch him grab his things. Her eyes holding the same mischievous look they did so many years ago, never up to anything good.

"Got a number I can reach you at?" he said, placing down a few twenties to the bartender. "I got the bill this time"

"Yea, what about you?" The blonde said, as she dug around in her coat, extracting her own wallet.

"Not unless it's going to be a life or death page" he said, waving his pager.

"You're still not funny after all this time" she said as she shook her head, holding out a small business card for him.

"Well I best be off. I'll give you a call whenever I'm free again" Athrun said with a smile, giving her a quick hug.

"Yea. Seeya around Bud" The blonde said as she raised her glass as if to say cheers.

"Have a good night, send my regards to your father" He said, giving her a comforting pat on the shoulder, before turning to leave.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed! I'll see ya next update (hopefully).<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Another great writing day for me! Yayy, so out comes another chapter (mind you updating won't usually be this quick) So hopefully with this chapter you can see where I plan with going with it ^_^. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Old Day's<p>

Chapter Two

* * *

><p>Athrun slammed the door behind him as he walked into his apartment. So hard that the various walls around him shuddered in response to the outrage. He threw his bag onto sofa a short distance away, followed by his jacket soon after. Not bothering to take the time to put them in their proper place. Then again the whole apartment was a mess with various things ripped and strewn about. It looked like a tornado had torn through the made his to the fridge, hoping to find some form of comfort food to calm him down.<p>

His week could be defined by nothing short of pure hell. Everything seemed to be circling the drain. Through the lack of sleep, endless work and crumbling personal life it had all built up to his current explosive mood.

Although he wasn't typically so outwardly angry, it seemed just in his current situation. Another sigh was heard as he looked at the slim remains of his fridge. Merely bottles of condiments and expired milk filling the shelves. He didn't have any time earlier in the week to grab groceries. He flung the door shut, looking around for anything else that was potentially editable. Coming up empty handed once again. Nothing wanted to go right for him. Here he was sleep deprived, hungry and agitated and there wasn't a damn thing to soothe it. Maybe it would be best to just go out and eat.

Making his way back over to the couch, he snatched up jacket. Groaning in annoyance as the pockets emptied themselves onto the floor in the process. His head throbbed at the annoyance, a headache just itching to make things a bit more unbearable. Bending over he picked up the items one by one. He turned over a small card in his hands, unsure of where it'd come from. Reading the print it hit him, having completely forgotten about it in the chaos of the week.

Making his way over to the telephone, he dialed the number from the card. Patiently waiting as the phone rang.

"Hey Cagalli, its Athrun. You want to meet up at the bar tonight?"

"An hour? Yea no problem"

"I'll seeya then"

The phone clicked as he set it down on its cradle. A drink would be great right now. He pocketed his keys, having been given an hour to grab food before catching up with the blonde. Maybe she could cheer him up.

XXX

A loud ding was heard as another person entered the bar. He turned around checking to see if it was the blonde. He waved upon seeing her, taking a quick drink of his beer as she made her way over. She was late.

"Sorry, I had another client show up unexpectedly" she said, setting her briefcase down.

"No problem, hope you don't mind I started without you" he said, raising his half emptied glass. She laughed.

"Bad day?" the blonde said as she took the seat beside him.

"What makes you say that?" taking another drink from his glass.

"You look like crap" he laughed, it couldn't be denied. He hadn't slept much during the week, and it was obvious it showed. She was the opposite. Still in her work clothes which was nothing short of formal. Being a lawyer and all it was typical with a blazer and blouse paired with fitted dress pants. All in all, she was stunning per usual.

"Bad week" he said, countering her original statement. Downing the rest of his beer.

"Might want to pace yourself there Bud" already he'd finished a full glass it the time since she arrive which was all of two minutes. Truth was it was actually his third glass of the night. Deciding earlier to forgo food and just come straight here.

"No work tomorrow" he said, waving at the bartender. It was one of the best things about being a doctor. After clocking so many hours you legally get a work free period. 24hours of pure freedom. Although the only way of ever getting it was to clock in some major overtime.

"You okay? Anything you wanna talk about" Cagalli said as she too got herself a drink.

"Nope, guilt free night for me… I intend to enjoy it" it was rare to be completely free of work. There was no chance of being called in so he was free to do whatever. She smiled at the news. She knew were this was going.

"Guessing your girls out on the town too" she said, unbuttoning the top few buttons of her blouse. It was starting to get warm with more and more people flooding into the establishment. Typical Friday night. Athrun laughed in response to the blonde, once again taking big gulp from his glass.

"Well if you're not going to stop em you might as well join em" she said, raising her glass in cheers. Her eyes lighting up at the chance to indulge, jumping at the first opportunity to break free the boring work life. There glasses clinked as they both chugged there glasses in one go, both slamming them down on the bar when they were done. Maybe just for tonight they could be kids again.

"Same old craziness. You don't change do you" Athrun said, watching the blonde who was more happily join him in drinking away any problems.

"Man, I haven't had a good night out since our old days" she said with a sigh, once again tracking down the bartender.

"That doesn't sound like you" he scoffed. The blonde was a wild one, always looking to have a good time. Although that didn't mesh well with her affinity for independence. Most people simply annoyed her and those that didn't had to deal with sheer amount of time she dedicated to work. It was probably the reason that they got along as well as they did. He was just as work orientated as she was, so it was easy to deal with.

"Yea, well becoming a lawyer wasn't exactly a walk in the park" she said, sliding over one of the drinks placed in front of her. He laughed. He was in the same situation during his internship. When he wasn't working he was reading texts and vice versa. There wasn't really much time for anything else. Doing articling and studying for the bar exam couldn't have been any easier.

"So you living back out here or East end with your Dad?" Athrun said, downing another good portion of his beer.

"Here, down on Sunnyside" Cagalli said, intently watching him.

"That's quite the upgrade" it was in the nice part of town, rather than the rundown student housing area where she used to live. "How's the neighbor this time around?" Remembering it was the most common annoyance through Collage. Always provoking her in to near blind rage.

"Already got a warning on being 'excessively noisy". One more and it's a grand fine. I swear I have the worst luck ever" she said, shaking her head in annoyance.

"Geeze what did you do" he said in amazement.

"I don't even know, I've hardly been home. Just been sleeping there. Hell almost everything is still in boxes except for my clothes" she rested her head on her palm, quickly thinking. "What about you, still living in your box you call home"

"That not very nice. That place was nicer than yours back in the day. At least mine had hot water" he taunted. It was typical for the blonde to come over to his place just to take a hot shower then. Seemly never having it at her own apartment. It resulted in the puns of many jokes over the years. Although it was funny, having only a small bachelor's pad there really wasn't much room for privacy in the situation. "But I'm up on Fairlop now" it was a considerable upgrade for him as well. It was in the sameish area as her, but most likely not as nice as her. He didn't really care with 80hour work weeks, it didn't particularly matter. The blonde laughed as she recalled the memories, finishing off her 2nd beer.

XXX

Several hours later, Athrun could hardly keep his head up. He couldn't even remember how many beers he'd down by now, but his head continuously spun as he sat there. He pressed his cheek against the bar, trying to cool himself down. The bar was a sweltering hot cage, filled with way more people than what was probably safe.

"You done already?" the blonde said beside him, downing a shot in the process. He looked at her in amazement. Even after drinking with her so many times, he never understood where her tolerance came from. She'd drunk just as much as him, if not more, seemly unfazed by the effects. At most she was maybe tipsy. He was at least twice her in weight and yet he was the one that was a hairs breathe from passing out.

"How do you do it" he said, brushing his hair from his face. She laughed at the question, not even she knew. If he had to guess it was just pure stubbornness. The blonde always had to be in control, anything else was inacceptable.

"You want to head out now?" the blonde said, surveying him carefully.

"Let me finish this last one" he said, pushing himself up right. He picked up the half emptied glass, staring at it for a brief moment. "On second thought…I'll pass" Enough was enough, even he could admit that. It was a good night, there was no point ending it by hugging a toilet.

Cagalli flagged down the bartender for the bill, gathering her things in the process. Within five minutes they were out in the streets trying to flag down a cab.

Surprisingly he could walk fairly straight, the occasional wobble. After a while of no luck they decided to walk it, living in the nearby neighborhood. It was always near impossible on Fridays to find an available taxi.

"I'll get you home first, you live closer anyways" she said, steadying him once again as he swayed to the side. She laughed at the circumstances, all too familiar.

"Thanks" he managed to say, straightening back up.

They made the four blocks to the front of apartment complex without a single fall, proving to be a victory in itself. He withdrew his keys as he approached the front doors, trying his best to keep him from swaying. After several failed attempts at opening the door, the blonde intervened, inserting the key with ease.

"I better follow you to make sure can get into your apartment" she smirked, shaking her head in humorous disapproval. Making their way onto the elevator he leaned again the wall opposite the blonde, intently watching her as they waited to be brought to his floor. He couldn't help but notice her blouse was unbuttoned far enough to see her bra. He chuckled as it provoked the far away memories. His pervish behavior going seemly unnoticed by her.

There was a loud ding as the doors swung open, revealing a long stretch of hallway. Athrun slowly made his way to his unit as the blonde trailed along behind. He stopped in front of his door, not having his keys to open it. He frowned at the thought of the night ending. Not wanting to go back with dealing with the current problems of his life. He looked at the blonde, finding himself wishing to be back in the carefree collage days. She unlocked the door with ease a second time, handing his keys back to him.

"Have a good night Athrun" The blonde said, turning to leave.

"Cagalli" he said as he pinned her against the wall without thinking, preventing her from leaving. Instead of being appalled at the impulsive behavior as most would, she merely smirked. Not feeling threatened in the least bit.

"My my… it really is just like the old days" she said with a laugh. In the blink of his eye he closed the little distance that was between them, sealing their lips together. There was a small delay before the blonde joined in, deepening the kiss. In that split moment, the both of them forgot all of their responsibilities, seemly being pulled back to the times years ago. Almost immediately hands began to run rampant over the others body, trying to feverishly to work at the buttons and strings. Maybe it was the booze or the lack sleep. Or even the over abundance amount of work short circuiting their brain to cause the inability to think.

One thing led to another as a hand managed to twist open the doorknob. One elegant spin sending both of them disappearing into the apartment. The door slamming behind them as they picked up exactly where they left off.

Just maybe… some things didn't change.

* * *

><p>BOOM! Only the second chapter and shit already hits the fan. Hahaa. Hopefully I've interested you all into reading more, if not drop me a mail and tell me what I can do to make this better for you. I do listen to you advice! Just tell me. So until next time, seeya!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Another good day for writing! 3 chapters, 3days eep. So much writing. Hahaha. Unfortunately my quick updates stop here as the next one will most likely be on Tues/Wednes (due to classes). Aside from that, the questions raised about Cagalli's past/char, other chars beside these two and Athrun's fiancée are addressed in the upcoming chapters (being purposely left out, I didn't forget :p). Some of it is explained here, but most of it will be in Ch.4. So without further a due, here's your next chapter! ^_^ Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Old Day's<p>

Chapter Three

* * *

><p>Athrun stirred as the blanket on top of him was ripped off, leaving the cold air to nip at his skin. He groaned in disturbance, not wanting to wake up. He pulled himself into ball to prevent what little heat he had from leaving. A sharp jab following shortly after, forcing him to get up to see who it was.<p>

"What do you want" he said, finding the blonde standing over him. He was still so tired and his head was killing him.

"What do you mean 'what do I want'! What the hell were you thinking" Cagalli said heatedly, hugging the sheet to her body.

"Is this a complaint?" Athrun said, raising an eyebrow at the blonde. Her behavior was odd. Never before had she even remotely covered herself, always walking around buck naked in all her glory.

"Athrun!" she was really mad at him. "You're getting married! For crying out loud. What are you thinking?"

"Was getting married… not anymore" he said, looking over at his clock. His senses were still muffled under the haze of sleep and blazing headache, making her sound a whole lot louder than what she was. He wanted nothing more to crawl back under the covers and doze off. The blondes mouth dropped at the news.

"And when were you going to tell me that" she said angrily, glaring at him.

"Would it have changed anything?" he challenged, looking at her as she rummaged through the mess on the floor for her clothes. She sighed in annoyance, he had a point.

"Get up" she commanded, as she stuck on her blouse.

"Why" Athrun said as he yawned. There was no way he was leaving his bed. He had the day to sleep, no work until 7pm.

"You have some explaining to do" she said, as she exited the room. He laughed. The blonde having only recover two pieces of clothing, was now far more revealed then she was with her bed sheet. Maybe some coffee would help soothe his throbbing head. Grabbing a shirt and some boxers, he made his way to the kitchen after her.

"This place is a mess" the blonde scoffed as she opened fridge. "How do you live like this?" He sighed, already knowing what a mess it was. It wasn't easy having his relationship fall apart so suddenly. Between that and work it was completely consuming.

"It happens when shit hits the fan" he said plainly as he switched on the grinder. If there was one thing he always had, it was coffee.

"What happened?" she said curiously, taking a seat on a nearby stool.

"Girls night happened" he said slamming on the coffee maker. It agitated him, so obvious and he fell for it. "She... I walked in on them last week when I got home on Friday. I went back to work to sleep and when I got home everything of hers was gone. The place completely ripped apart. Haven't seen her since" taking a seat beside her while he continued to talk.

"You're sure she's gone?" the blonde said, frowning at news. Maybe it could be salvaged. Athrun merely pointed to her left at a key rack.

"Kind of hard to come back when you have no keys" another loud sigh was heard. It really bothered him. He cared about her, he really did. But even he was smart to understand the message. Booking it at the first opportunity she got, making it very clear she had no intention of working it out. There was no point in forcing it. He'd respect her decision to leave without the potential to create drama.

"Sorry to hear" she said, patting him on the back. He brushed it off, getting up to grab two mugs and the pot of coffee.

"Relationships" he muttered as he took a sip of his coffee. The blonde chuckled beside him, she too taking a sip of her own.

"People are idiots, what can you do" Cagalli offered, looking into the living room which was now glowing in the early morning rays. She jumped to her feet upon spotting her pants, unable to clearly remember how they'd even manage to end up all the way out here. She held them up, raising an eyebrow in the bluenettes direction.

"Good times" he said with a small chuckle at the thought. Remembering that things usually had the tendency to get wild as clothes came off. Although he wasn't exactly sure in case of his drunken stupor of last night. She shook her head in disapproval.

"Were not kids Athrun" she said, frowning at his lightness of the situation.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, I didn't intend for it to go there" he said apologetically. He felt a bit guilty not telling her, it was a little deceptive. Although in the end it just equated to nothing. It was one of the great benefits of not involving such emotions. Just look how things had ended up in his case.

"No need to apologize" she said with a sigh. She couldn't help herself much in the situation either, having given in at the smallest of temptation. Then again who would pass down great sex given the chance?

"No work today?" Athrun questioned as he glanced at the microwave's clock. Almost nine A.M now.

"Lunch appointment at 11:30 and a couple clients later on" she said, as she walked around collecting her things that were strewn about.

"Lucky you" he said, pouring himself a second cup.

"Not really, nothing to do till then" the blonde said as she wriggled herself back into the pants. Placing the remainder of her things on the counter. She hated free time, especially in mornings. At least at night you could go have a drink or two. It never fared well with her affinity to be up at the crack of dawn. A long silence followed afterwards.

Athrun watched the blonde from the corner of his eye. Still seemly agitated judging by her behavior. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He didn't know what to say.

The quietness was finally broken by a soft musical melody, causing the blonde to scamper across the room to grab her phone.

"Where is the washroom?"She whispered, holding the cell to her chest. Most likely a private call. He pointed back towards bedroom, the bathroom being the opposite of it. She disappeared in the blink of an eye, leaving him in his mess of an apartment.

He continued to drink away at the second cup of coffee, unable to shake the heaviness from his eyes. He couldn't remember what time exactly they got to sleep, but if he had to guess it wasn't until the wee hours of the morning. Maybe four hours at most. He'd have to take a nap later before work. Although he wasn't complaining, the night was a great breather that he enjoyed.

Loud muffled tones could be heard through the walls as the blonde argued. Athrun couldn't make out what was said, but it didn't matter much. The blonde had a fiery attitude, she'd always argue about the smallest of things. It probably wasn't much. He sighed. The thought of having to go into work himself was all too soon. Not to imagine the amount of work that was left around the apartment to do. It was tiring just thinking about it.

He put his forehead to the cool counter, soothing his throbbing head. Even aside from the physical aches, inside was no better. Trying to deal with the loss of someone you love was difficult. He didn't know what to do. A door clicked shut, causing him to turn to look. The blonde quickly making her way back across the room to gather her things.

"You okay?" she said, noticing his change in behavior as she stuck her purse back together. Managing to clean herself up a bit while she took her call, having now tied her hair up in a messy bun.

"Fine and dandy" he said sarcastically. Not bothering to move in the blondes commotion. "Gotta go?"

"Yea I completely forgot about something" Cagalli said as she gathered up the rest of her things. He raised an eyebrow at her. There were two things odd with what she said. One, she didn't forget things. Ever. Two it was incredibly vague for her. The blonde was blunt as a rock. There was nothing she didn't say to your face. He watched her make her way to the front door, shoes in hand. Maybe she was still mad with him for not telling.

"Stop moping, you'll get over it" she said, noticing the frown. There was the bluntness.

"Thanks" he called sarcastically. It hit him like a kick in the butt, or maybe better, a bruise. He didn't want to dwell on the sadness but he wasn't sure how to deal with it.

"Also, 'this' doesn't happen again. Got that" she said, cracking the door halfway. Indicating the bar's after hour events. He waved as she disappeared through the door, not needing to say anything. It was understood.

It dawned on him he'd never really bothered to ask much about her. In their time apart he'd managed to engaged. He didn't consider that she might've been in relationship, although it was unlikely with the blonde's fiery personality. He'd have to remember to ask her next time he saw her.

He turned around too look at his apartment, debating whether or not to clean it. The mess reminded him too much of what he'd loss. Maybe getting rid of it would help put things to rest for him.

XXX

After making his way to work, he felt like a brand new him. Cleaning house proved to be incredibly effective. Having cleaned the apartment, get groceries, take a nap, and have a nice long shower. It had relieved a lot of the anxiety and anger within him. He was looking forward to work right now. Even though the thought of it still irked him, it was a bit more manageable.

Of course being an overnight shift it would mostly be a bit on the quiet side. This wasn't ideal as he didn't want to fall back into dwelling on the past. He looked at the surgery board, hoping that there was some surgery he could scrub in on. Although the board was completely cleared up until 6am the following morning. Eerily quiet for a Saturday night. Rounds would have to do.

Halfway to the first room, his pager went off. Making him stop to go call the number to see what they wanted.

"You paged?"

"I'll be right down"

Maybe things weren't all quiet as he thought. An E.R case requesting a consult for a head injury. Although he was only a 4yr resident, he was the next best thing to an attending. Let alone specializing in neurology, it was common to be asked for consults. Probably the results of a bar brawl if he had to guess. None the less he was happy to have something to do. He hit the button to elevator, not wanting to travel the 4 stories worth of stairs.

A ding was heard as the doors swung open, allowing him to enter the small box. Within a minute he was out on the Trauma floor, having a young intern waiting for him.

"Domestic assault case, female early twenties took like the beating. Unconscious on arrival, pupils aren't responding. We're not sure how to proceed" the small intern said, reading off the clipboard in front of him.

"Who's the attending on call tonight" he said, walking with the young male as he led him to the patient. It was odd they didn't go to them first.

"Ramius, we haven't been able to reach her"

"Okay, what's your diagnosis then, if you had to proceed?"

"Uh...if I had to guess, hematoma" he said unsure of himself. Athrun had to admit it was a good guess for an intern. "At the very least, a concussion"

"Pushing fluids?"

"Yea two hundred cc's an hour"

"Good job" he said, holding out his hand for the clipboard as they approached the room. He stopped in his tracks, only having it made halfway through the door.

"Is everything okay?" The young intern said from behind him.

"I…I know her" Athrun said, his eye's landing on the all too familiar blonde.

* * *

><p>Dramaz happen... Oh snap! I realize how much of a pain it is to write dialogue. I mean, a few lines is easy. But after say... like a whole chapter of it, it gets so hard to not get repetitive. Hopefully it's not that noticeable. Most of my story's it was more scenery and imagery to everything with little dialogue, this ones like the opposite. Hahaha<p>

More characters will come in the later chapters, not so much the next chapter. Just to make it clear. Have to finish showing you these two's backgrounds, current life, relationship right now. Which is seemly a lot more then you think. Makes adding other characters easier without getting sidetracked on them. If that makes sense...

hahaha.

As always feel free to point out anything you don't like, or notice is odd. I'm a big fan of constructive criticism. If you think they characters are progressing to quickly or irrationally, or if something is just plain unrealistic. Tell me! I'll be happy to listen and see what I can do about it. Or I can just tell how I attempted to play that scenario or the reasoning behind it.

Thanks! till then, Seeya next time! (wall of text crits you for 9000)


	4. Chapter 4

Duck and cover, week(month) from hell incoming! End of terms, which means exams. Which tends to also mean no time to write. So I make to promises to when my next update will be. Butttt don't fret for here we have another chapter! Hopefully it will interest you until my next update.. ha ha . Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Old Day's<p>

Chapter Four

* * *

><p>Athrun stared at the unconscious blonde for what seemed to be forever. The shock paralyzing him to the spot.<p>

"Dr. Zala?" the intern repeated, trying to shake him from his thoughts.

"Uh…Sorry" he said walking into the room. He was unable to rip his eyes off the glaring contusion on her cheek. It looked painful to say the least. He made his way over to the bedside, taking a quick glance at the monitors beside him. Normal vitals, that was good. No other apparent injuries aside from the glaring swollen bruise. Reaching for his penlight he proceeded to check the most worrying of symptoms, unresponsive pupils. Usually signifying extensive damage was dealt. Checking the right eye he was relieve to see it dilate under the light. A loud sigh of relief was heard at the discovery.

A sudden jerk beneath his hand startled him. Making him jump. The blonde having woke at the disturbance. She immediately sat bolt upright, coming to her senses incredibly fast.

"You've got to be kidding me" Cagalli said as she looked up at Athrun. Her brow furrowing in anger.

"Why hello to you too" he said sarcastically as he picked up his clipboard, writing various notes on it. "Nicol, can you go find me Ramius please" fewer people in the room would ease the stress for the blonde. She hated people watching her. Within seconds he was gone.

"I'm leaving" the blonde said, quickly reaching for the I.V in her arm. Luckily Athrun caught her hand prior to ripping it out.

"Relax, it's just me" he said, frowning at her behavior. She needn't dare challenge it. He'd keep her here at any cost. She stopped, turning to glare at him. "Look forward" Once again checking her eyes. "Can you remember what happened?"

"Yes" she said in a cold tone. Clearly displease with the situation.

"Are you going to tell me?" Athrun said, continuing in his examination. "Follow my finger"

"No" he frowned at the stubbornness. Now was not a time to be prideful. Most likely upset of being found so vulnerable in her position. Showing weakness at any time was strictly prohibited for her.

"You have any pain anywhere? Neck?"

"No"

"Dizziness? Blurriness? Memory all okay? Name, date, where do you know me from"

"Cagalli Yula Attha, Febuary 28th, I do believe I slept with you last night" she chuckled.

"This isn't funny at all" Athrun said with a frown. "Did you get mugged?"

"No" she sighed, not liking the direction the conversation was going. He raised an eyebrow, unsure what to make of the injury. Just where did it come from then? And why wasn't she saying why herself? It all made no sense.

"What happened?" he pressed, once again jotting down notes.

"Athrun, I'm fine. Can I go now?" Cagalli said with a huff as she once again tried to stand up. He tried to recall what Nicol had said earlier.

"No. You're getting a CT just in case" clicking his tongue in disapproval. An assault that's not a mugging. What was she hiding? She groaned in annoyance at having to stay longer. Maybe she was still mad at him for being deceptive earlier on about his relationship. A sudden click could have been heard as it hit him.

"Boy…Friend?" he said, watching her closely. Her mouth dropped to protest but quick snapped back shut. Bullseye. "Cagalli..."

"Don't even" she said dangerously, crossing her arms. He frowned at the defensive response. She probably wasn't going to talk.

"What are you thinking?" he sighed, putting down his clipboard. He wasn't going to let this drop. Nothing about this was okay on any level.

"I'd like to get out of here" she said, leaning back onto the bed. Knowing all too well she wasn't going anywhere any time soon. She could hardly look at him.

"Not a chance" he shot back, taking a seat across from her. He'd wait it out. She wasn't getting off the hook scot free. Ending up in the hospital was pretty serious. "This the first time it's happen?"

"Mm" she said as she watched the monitor beside her, anything to keep her from facing him.

"You okay?" Athrun asked. It was puzzling she was so resigned to the incident. He'd never imagine her take a beating and be so docile. It almost felt like sadness, such a rare thing for the blonde to express. She was more likely to retaliate but he didn't know too much about the situation. Then again in even the more basic logic, it was far from pleasant to be knocked out by someone you cared about. Even if you were Cagalli.

"I'm fine" she said with a loud exhale. Obviously annoyed with all the questions. "No need to worry"

"I'm not" he stated plainly. He knew she was more than capable to handle herself. He needn't intervene. He sighed as the door to the room swung open.

"Zala what did you want?" came the firm voice of none other than Ramius.

"I'll be back" Athrun said to the blonde. She merely hmphed in return, not wanting to go into any more detail on the embarrassing ordeal.

By the time he dealt with his other patients for the night, Cagalli was gone early morning. Not giving him another chance to pry for any more information. He went back and checked her scans himself. Just to make sure she was fine. Sure enough she was, just having some minor bruising. Nothing too concerning.

He sighed once again as walked out the front doors of the hospital, unsure of what to do. There was no one home waiting for him now. It was lucky of him to be able to get out so early, the day having been a tad on the slower side. The night being relatively young. It was debatable going to the bar a second night in the row. It probably wasn't the best idea to get into a habit of. Then again, he owed himself. Having gotten his apartment back together prior to going into work.

Walking into the bar his eyes instantly landed on the blonde. He shook his head as he approached her.

"I'll be taking that" he said, grabbing the drink from in front of her.

"No you don't" she said, reaching to grab it back.

"Alcohol, greatly increases bleeds. Causing blood vessels to constrict while thinning blood" he said, raising an eyebrow. It wasn't the smartest thing to do after such an incident.

"You're not kidding are you" she said in disbelief, resting her head in her hand.

"Not. At. All" he said with a smile. Emphasizing every word. Someone had to be an adult here.

"You're the worst" Cagalli said as she brushed the hair from her face. Shockingly having her hair down for once. No doubt using it to draw attention away from the glaring bruise on her cheek.

"You going to tell me what happened?" Athrun said, taking a sip of his stolen beer. The blonde flagging down the bartender to get herself something to quench her thirst.

"Nope" she said smugly, tapping her finger on the bar impatiently as she waited for her drink.

"You're no better" he said, watching the blonde from the corner of his eye. She was behaving as if nothing had happened. "What's the worst that can happen if you tell me" He wasn't one to judge nor did he have any authority over the situation. Merely someone to help shoulder the problem. He just wanted to make sure everything was okay and that it wouldn't happen again.

"Persistent aren't you" she said, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Happens from being around you" Athrun with a laugh. The blonde always got it her way. It was no wonder why she was so cut out to be a lawyer. She'd argue to the very end. She paused, thinking about it. Not use to having someone to talk about such matters with.

"I didn't come home Friday" Cagalli said as she took a sip of her soda. His eyebrows rose in shock at the statement.

"Oh…"

"He got worried so when I got home the next night he flipped"

"So he knows what happened then I take it?" I made a bit of sense now. Everything seemed so silly now, it was careless on his part.

"No, didn't even ask. He was too hung up on me not calling" she sighed, finishing her glass. Definitely not her preferred choice for such a conversation. "He's not a bad guy"

"Didn't say he wasn't" Athrun said, watching her carefully. She was conflicted on the matter, her expression a mix of emotions. She was defending him. She must really care a lot about him. "I take it that you're staying within him"

"Mm" she said hesitantly. "I can't blame him after what I did"

"You're crazy you know that right?" he said, shocked at her response. He couldn't understand why. He physically hit her. The blonde wasn't someone to take that kind of behavior for one moment. Then again if it was someone she really cared about, who knew? "Don't get in over your head" The blonde knew her limits. If she thought she could prevent it from happening again, then by all means it wasn't his place to interfere.

"That's relationships for you" she said, resting her head in palm. "There not perfect"

"Tell me about it" Athrun said finishing his beer. He didn't agree with her way of thinking on the matter one bit. No amount of right or wrong could justify lashing out like that. But he had little force of persuasion over her. All he could do is hope for her to solve the problem. Unable to think of what of the possibilities should that not be the case. There was little reason to doubt her choices. Time merely having caused a slight shift in her personality.

"Speaking of which, spill on yours" Cagalli said, watching him intently. Not bothering to get another anything but satisfying drink

"What you want to know?" Deciding to hold off on getting himself another beer as well. Pacing himself would be best.

"How'd you two end up meeting? Coworkers?" She said. Lightning up now that the focus wasn't on her.

"Mother was a patient assigned to me 2nd year. She had reoccurring cases of Glioblastoma multiforme that kept her hospitalized a lot" he sighed as he recalled the memory. It was all too soon to be dredging this up from the depth of his mind. It stung.

"Figures it would have to include work" it was rare for someone to except such a lack of dedicated time to relationship. Between work and sleep, there was little time for much else. "How's the mother doing, you still on her case?"

"Passed away couple of months ago" Another searing pain could be felt across his chest. Maybe that's when everything started falling apart. It would make sense that losing her mother could have left her in the void of loneliness. Losing the ties of communication as she had no reason to stick around the hospital while he worked his ridiculously long weeks. He never realized it before.

"Sorry to hear" Cagalli said, frowning at the situation. It was incredibly terrifying how vicious the waters of relationships were. Athrun's had already watched his disappear in an instant before his eyes. No warning, completely gone without a chance. While Cagalli's circled the drain ever so slowly, trying to go against the flow that it had already fallen into by the day's predicaments.

"What can you do" Athrun said, glancing at his watch. "I'm going to head out" The thought of it being months while he never noticed anything was unbearable. Maybe it was his fault. He didn't want to dwell on it.

"Already?" the blonde protested. They'd only been there for maybe an hour tops.

"Yea, have things to do" he said, fishing around for his wallet. In all honesty though he didn't feel like talking anymore. The recollection of the memories being increasingly consuming, dragging him into a well of sadness. He didn't feel like moping out in public. "Seeya around…be careful" giving her a quick pat on the back before disappearing through the mass of people.

* * *

><p>Booom, a little bit more on the history. I get the feeling that my attempt at humour is terrible as of yet. Argh. Gotta work on that a bit... Hrm!<p>

For those of you that don't understand why Athrun didn't voice concerns of the terrible boyfriend is cause it would most likely anger Cagalli, potentially ending the friendship. Which wouldn't do anything so it was better to stay around should anything happen. Because she'll just do whatever she wants, regardless of what he says. Make sense? Hard concept to write about. Anywayyyyyy. I'll seeya next time! Thanks for reading


	5. Chapter 5

So so so so sooooooooo mad! I had originally written this last night. Had it completely edited ready to post. When I cut it to paste it into the Doc. Man my comp crashed. SOOOOO I ctrl-X (cut) it OUT of Microsoft word planning to paste it when EVERYYTHING CRASHED. rebooting my PC my word saved the last thing it had, being a blank fucking canvas. LOSING EVERYTHING. SOOOO I completely rewrote it. Sucks when I don't have as much spare time as I usually do. BUT I wanted to spend the time to rewrite it before I forgot everything. It was agitating to say the least, and I feel like I may have rushed. Personally I liked my first copy of the chapter. It flowed a bit nicer I found. Idk. But this chapter gained like 500words from the first so maybe its more detailed. Hell if I know. Two days of writing later here it is. Enjoy! I did the best I could!

* * *

><p>Old Day's<p>

Chapter Five

* * *

><p>Athrun wrote speedily as he filled in his days work on various charts. Little separating from him from heading home now, not that he didn't mind staying later if needed. He enjoyed working as much as ever now, keeping his mind preoccupied from bothersome things. Although he was just barely underneath his overtime cap, meaning that he'd be forced to have a full day off soon enough. He sighed, quickly brushing the hair from his face. Having no choice but to go home wasn't a wonderful thought.<p>

"Dr. Zala" came the voice of one of the nurses, causing him to look up from his papers.

"Yes?"

"You have a visitor" he looked off to the side from where she pointed. His eyes instantly landing on the blonde who was standing cross armed, looking rather impatient.

"Ah, to what do I owe for the special visit?" he mocked, setting the charts on the desk as he rose to greet her. It was odd of her to drop by unannounced.

"Well, if someone got with the day and age and got a cell phone. I wouldn't have to track your ass down at work" she said with a loud sigh. It'd been a little bit over a week since he'd last seen her. Busying himself too much in work to find time to chit chat. "You off soon?"

"Yea, why" Athrun said ignoring her comment.

"Bar tonight? It's been a while" she said, watching as several nurses pushed a large bed across the hall a short distance away.

"Maybe another time" the last thing he wanted was to pull up more of the terrible memories he'd been trying so hard to bury. She frowned at the response.

"So you're just going home then?" she said, disappointment very apparent in her tone of voice.

"Mm" he just wanted to relax and work on getting back to his regular self. It was still quite a change going back to the single life after so long. The blonde sighed.

"Hurry up, finish your work" The blonde said impatiently before quickly storming off. She wasn't taking no for an answer.

Sure enough when he got off work she was waiting out front for him. He sighed at the persistence.

"I'm not in the mood tonight, another time" he said as he walked past her, heading towards his car. She followed in pursuit, quietly thinking. Withdrawing his keys, he clicked the button to unlock the vehicle. "I'm going home, and that's that"

"Fine have it your way, I'm coming with" she said, immediately jumping into the passenger side. He leaned over, looking through the driver's side window.

"Are you serious?" he said, looking at her.

"Athrun, get a move on it" He shook his head, finding himself smiling at the gesture. Forceful as always.

"Have it your way" sighing in defeat as he slid into the drivers seat. He was slightly curious to what the blonde was thinking. Hopefully she wasn't finishing off the conversation from their last meeting.

By the time they made it to the elevator, he couldn't help but notice the worrisome look on her face.

"What's wrong" he said, noticing her constant watchful gaze. It was as if she was expecting him to drop dead any second.

"I'm concerned is all" she said, crossing her arms. He chuckled at her statement. It was ironic she was the one concerned after the little hospital incident.

"I'm a big boy now, I'll be fine" Athrun said as he exited the elevator, withdrawing his keys. "Is that why you're here?"

"Yea, figure you could use the company for a bit" Cagalli said as she yawned. Trailing behind him as he walked into the apartment.

"What, no boyfriend home?" he said, coming off a whole lot more bitterly then he intended. "Sorry"

"Nah, its fine. He's out on business" she said boredly, flopping down on the sofa. Making herself right at home.

"How long are you staying? Want dinner?" Athrun said, making his way to the kitchen. He was starving after a four 36hr work day.

"Yea, starving. I've been in court all day" Cagalli said, reaching for the remote to the TV.

"How's chicken and rice sound?" he said, looking in the fridge to see what else there was to eat. He wasn't the best cook, but he was able to hand the most basic of meals.

"Sounds good" the blonde said, flipping through various channels on the television. In all honesty she didn't particularly care what it was, she wasn't a picky eater.

"So what have you done outside work lately" he asked, placing the multiple ingredients on the counter.

"Been trying to keep my relationship from hitting the shitter" sighing at the statement. It was proving reluctant to fix after the hospital incident. As much as she tried it had caused a pretty big wedge. Athrun frowned at the statement, knowing all too well there wasn't any advice for him to offer.

"Admitting defeat" he taunted. Surely she'd push through and prove him wrong.

"I don't know. I've done all I can. It's up to him I guess" It was a pretty helpless position. After hitting a few buttons on the stove Athrun tossed dinner in the oven. Making his way over to join the blonde in the living room, taking the seat opposite to her. It was great to finally be off his feet after such a long day.

"Quit pouting, you look like a lost puppy" she said, noticing the small frown. So far the conversation had done little to make him feel better.

"I do not, I'm just tired" he said as he yawned, cradling his head in his palm. Bluffing.

"No you're not, you'll get over you know" he laughed at her boldness. She was the type where she'd stomp on your foot if it meant you'd forget about the back pain. He sighed, maybe she was right. "Nothing lasts forever"

"It sounds like you've given up on yours" Athrun stated, finding sudden interest in the television. She stayed quiet. Surely she had a plan of some sort. She always did. "What are we watching anyway? Is there nothing good on?"

"Not a damn thing, unless you want to watch Housewives of Atlanta" the blonde stated with a sigh as she continued to flip through the channels. "You have anything to drink?" glancing towards him expectantly. The conversation so far being incredibly bothersome to say the least.

"I have wine somewhere" he said as he glanced over towards the kitchen. "Did you want some?"

"Yea, that would be nice" she flopped back on the sofa, flicking the TV to the news. Athrun got up and made his way to cabinets, pulling two bottles.

"Red or White?" he said holding up the two choices.

"White"

"Didn't think you liked wine" he said, making his way over towards her. The blonde always being more prone to the stronger versions of alcohol.

"Well after so many formal events you get use to it" she said, accepting the glass happily. It would have to do. Having had the original plan of going to the bar rejected. He laughed at the statement. It was funny to imagine the blonde attending such events from her current behavior, being lazily stretched out across the sofa without a care in the world.

"Food almost done?" she said after taking a quick sip. "This is good"

"Almost, shouldn't be too much longer" Athrun said, walking back to get himself a glass of red. Making his way back to his chair, he sighed contently. Feeling relaxed as he let himself sink into the soft cushions.

"Cheer up man" once again noticing the frown on his face. Continuing to be persistent. "There will be more chances"

"I just can't help think what I could have done better" he said, recalling the events. If only he noticed.

"And what could you have done" Cagalli said, stretching out across the sofa. Almost feline like as she did so. She had a point. If she really was lonely, there was little he could do, having to sacrifice work in order to satisfy her needs. "We don't really have the choice in these careers to cater to someone" she said as if reading his mind. He sighed, doomed from the beginning. It was terrible way to sum everything up.

"I guess your right" he said after some thought, brushing the hair from his face. It wasn't like he was purposely avoiding her. He did everything he could for her and she couldn't even so much as tell him a damn thing. The truth sucked, but it did make him feel a bit better.

"Damn relationships" he laughed. Even when you could try your hardest at them, they could always fall apart at the drop of a dime. The blonde joined in the laughter shortly after, she to realizing the difficulties of her own dilemma. Which seemed to be sliding through her fingers quicker than she could hold onto it.

"DING"

"Dinner's done" Athrun said, jumping to his feet to grab himself some. He was starving.

"Bring me some" the blonde yawned, sitting up so she could look over the sofa at him. Far too tired to get up herself.

"Not a chance" he chuckled, making his way back to his chair. Plate in hand. The blonde groaned in annoyance at having to get up from the comfy of the sofa.

"This looks terrible" she complained upon making it to the kitchen.

"It's food, eat it" Athrun said, sticking a forkful in his mouth. She laughed, heading back towards the sofa.

"It's actually pretty good" Cagalli said after taking a bite. "Much better than the canned crap you ate in collage"

"Thanks" taking the small compliment before it could be turned into an insult. They both ate quietly as the news played in the background. Athrun had to admit, he felt loads better than he had in what felt to be the longest time.

Ditching the dishes in the sink, he poured himself one more glass of wine. The blonde having already cut herself off for the evening after her second serving. Both being incredibly drained after the long days work to continue talking. By now Cagalli was curled up watching the television intently. Taking a sip of his wine he placed it table, glancing at the television which had two women bickering back a fourth.

"You're actually watching that?" he said with a chuckle. Housewife drama was far from the blonde choice in television.

"Nothing else is on" she said yawning, not particularly caring too much at the moment.

"Ah" he said, chuckling at the predicament. Setting his glass down, he leaned back in his chair. Feeling sleep draw him in. It was a nice change compared to the previous few days. He sighed contently. Letting himself drift in his thoughts, not bother to watch the pointless drama on television. Before he knew it, he'd fallen asleep.

XXX

Athrun woke up several hours later, to the sound of loud arguing. Opening his eyes he realized it was merely from the blaring TV, having been left on. He sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. Now sore from sleeping so awkwardly. He jumped as he saw something move in the corner of his eye.

"Jeeze Cagalli, what are you still doing here?" Athrun said, sighing as he calmed himself back down. "Better yet, what time is it? And why are you still up?" it was dark now, only the TV lighting up the room.

"3am" she said boredly, still intently watching the television. It was apparent something was amiss.

"What's wrong" he said, noticing the change in behavior.

"Nothing, tired is all" she yawned at the thought. It was late after all.

"You sound like me" Athrun said yawning himself. "But you're not fooling anyone"

"I'm frustrated is all" sighing at the thought. Not even she was immune to agitating logic of relationships.

"Do what you can" he said, hoping to encourage her. Although she wasn't the type to give up and admit defeat so easily. Failing at something was never an option.

"I know I know" Cagalli sighed. Pushing herself upright, no longer calm enough to lay still. "It's annoying to deal with. I don't know what I can do"

"You could always do what we did in collage when it happened" Athrun joked, hoping to lighten the mood. But the blonde remained silent. As always, his humor was anything but funny.

"That's it" Cagalli said after what seemed to be forever, jumping to her feet.

"What do you mean" he said, unable to understand what she meant through the haze of sleep.

"Sex"

"You have a boyfriend" he said bluntly, someone had to do the thinking. Surely she wasn't serious.

"For god knows how long" there was a point in her statement. By now she was leaning over him, noses merely inches apart, a spark of mischievous in her eyes. He sighed. It was tempting and it wasn't something he could reject for very long.

"You're crazy" he said, shaking his head in disapproval. Then again there was no relationship he was bound to and he wasn't exactly getting action lately. The blonde always being unpredictable in her behaviors. "Have it your way, it's your rule your breaking" referring to their last night together. She smirked at the answer, having gotten her way. Immediately reaching for his shirt. Anything to forget the life problems at hand.

* * *

><p>I really can't read any more of it. Cause I've spent two days doing so. To the point I could probably just reiterate it by memory. So my editing might not be the greatest because of that and the temper I've had with it. Seeing how she should have been out a while ago. Crossing my fingers it's not too terrible. Hopefully you enjoyed and things connected as they should. Thanks for reading and seeya next time!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I finally finished all my papers and presentations. Which just leaves exams which are in two weeks... Kinda gives me some time to write. I was kinda sad cause all last week I was pumped to write and the second I finished everything. I was like...I can't... cause 2 essays and a business report later. I couldn't look at Word. BUT one day later and its starting to come back. So whenever that happens I'll probably shoot out a chapter a day or something along that line.

Speaking of which. Why do schools insist on not having any paper throughout the WHOLE course, then the last week/two just like... hand you everything. So its like 2 midterms + final exams, paper for EVERY CLASS. Makes zero sense! You had four months! Also. Fail on my part for writing collage instead of college. I even googled it originally to make sure I had it right and... I still got it wrong (shoulda just went with university OI). Much thanks to awesome reviewer for pointing it out! But anyways aside from my rants, heres your next chapter. enjoy!

* * *

><p>Old Day's<p>

Chapter Six

* * *

><p>Athrun sighed as he flipped through the chart in his hands, unable to completely find a shred of good news he could tell the patient. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, takings a few moments to compose himself. He was only a third way into the 36hour shift and it was not off to a good start.<p>

"Dr. Zala!" Came the all too familiar voice of the young intern, causing the blue haired man to spin around to face him.

"Yea?" he said, cringing at the use of his surname. It always made him feel years older, much like how people would call on his father. It didn't matter how many times he'd told him otherwise, he still did it purposely with a smile every time. "It's Athrun, Nicol" clicking his tongue in disapproval.

"There's someone in the E.R you should see" he said, waving a chart playfully.

"I don't have time right now. I have to go inform a patient about her terminal decease then scrub in with Creuset on a Craniotomy" sighing as he turned to head towards the elevator.

"Athrun, it's the blonde" his playful tone suddenly disappearing, being replaced a cool serious one. The very same one used for delivering life ending news to patients. Athrun stopped dead in his tracks spinning around it grab the file.

"What happened" he said, reaching for the file. Hoping that it wasn't the same situation from last time that had resulted in the visit.

"She's fine. Nothing life threatening at least. But she's asking for you" he said, relinquishing the file. Athrun exhaled loudly, having had held breathe at the news. What a cruel way to say such a thing so seriously.

"What room is she in" Athrun said, shaking his head in disapproval as he quickly scanned the chart. He was right, nothing too concerning.

"Down in 1120" Nicol said, now wearing a great big smile on the successful prank. It was agitating sometimes with his jokester attitude, always finding the most inappropriate things to find humor in.

"Thanks. Also. Do something like that again, and I'll make sure your on labs for a week" he said coolly, quickly disappearing off down hallway. Although he wasn't an Attending the intern did land under him in authority, him being a Resident. It was within his power to follow through with the threat.

XXX

"What did you want? "Athrun said, sliding into the tiny room. There wasn't really much time for this, he was working after all.

"Someone's grumpy today" the blonde said with a bit of a smile.

"Why are you here" he repeated, yawning in the process. He wasn't in the mood to talk. "Just a headache?"

"Constant headaches, last few days" she corrected, watching him intently.

"And that requires an ER visit?" he said, raising an eyebrow to the behavior. It was unlike her to complain about mere headaches. Usually just toughing them out.

"Yea, well two weeks is a hell of a time to not talk. I'm losing my mind here" she said, rubbing her forehead in frustration at the thought.

"I've been busy" he stated, taking a quick seat. Surely he could afford a few minutes for her. She'd gone out of her way to come here. "What've I missed?"

"He's ignoring me. It's gotten to the point that it's just childish" Cagalli said, continuing to hold onto her head. It was apparent it was bothering her. Most likely from getting too worked up over the situation.

"You weren't kidding about those headaches" Athrun said, noticing her discomfort.

"That's not the problem right now" she snapped back. It was quite the predicament and it was starting to really stress her out. He sighed at where she was going with this. He wasn't the best to ask for advice.

"You want to know what fixes both of those problems. Make up sex" he said with a straight face. There was nothing he could offer otherwise. He was the source to her problem, having it all started a month ago. He found it strange that even after a month she was still putting up with it. The blonde typically did what she pleased, it seemed unlike her to try and go against it. Let alone to try and please someone about something she did. Typically she wouldn't care.

"That would be great except did I mention childish?" she said rolling her eyes. "He's withholding it like a punishment. I haven't gotten any since we.." he laughed before she could finish.

"Must be terrible" he mocked. The situation was now becoming increasingly humorous to him. He honestly couldn't tell if she was more upset at the state of her relationship or simply being denied.

"What's with the look!" she said, now glaring at him. Athrun wore an expression with a mix of humour and sparked interest.

"What do you mean?" he said, raising an eyebrow in question.

"You're looking at me as if I have no clothes on" Cagalli said frowning. She'd see it so many times before. He laughed once again at the remark.

"You're complaining about not getting any and I'm right here" he said, shaking his head in disapproval. He was probably over stepping his boundaries, but it was a bit of a tease on her part. She sighed in frustration.

"You're the worst" she said, lightly chuckling at the thought. "You off tonight?"

"Tomorrow morning" he said, getting to his feet. It was probably best to get back to work before someone came looking for him. "Why?"

"Might stop by after work" Cagalli said as she took a quick glance at her phone, seemly having to get back to work herself.

"You ever think that's what causing everything?" he said, raising an eyebrow. He could understand the first time being an accident, but a second time…

"Not a chance" she said confidently, picking up her briefcase. She knew best in the situation and he knew not to challenge it. There was nothing else to be said here.

"I'll see you around. Try Ibuprofen for the headaches" he said, quickly exiting the room before she could reply. Shockingly bumping into the green haired intern again right outside the door.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Athrun said, handing him back her clip board.

"No, but Crueset is looking for you" he said, trailing along behind Athrun as he made his way down the hall.

"Oh? He didn't page me" glancing at the clock. He still had some time before the surgery.

"He wanted to go over a few things, figured you were busy" Nicol said bordely. "So you and that hot blonde"

"Not even. She has a boyfriend. Thought you weren't eavesdropping" Athrun said, shaking his head as he hit the button for the elevator. "Don't you have labs or something to be doing right now?"

"Didn't sound like that" he said, looking at the blunette expectantly.

"Nicol, go work" Athrun said loud sigh, once again shaking his head as he got on the elevator. There was nothing more there then a mere friendship.

XXX

Athrun groaned as he rolled over in his bed, being awoken from his slumber by a loud buzzing sound coming front of his apartment. He groggily got up to see what it was, taking a moment to glance at the clock along the way. Only 8:28PM. He clicked the button by the door panel, allowing him to call down to the front.

"Yes?" he said groggily, running a quick hand through his hair to straighten out the mess. He was still so tired after having slept for almost eight hours.

"Let me up" came the blonde's overly loud voice. His senses still under the haze of sleep, emphasizing everything so much more. Clicking the button that unlocked the downstairs doors he walked to the kitchen, hitting the lights in the process. Immediately causing him to squint against the new found brightness. After a few moments he made his way to a cupboard, grabbing himself a glass. He sighed as he rubbed the tiredness from his eyes, waiting for the taps water to get colder.

"It's open" Athrun called, hearing a soft knock on the door.

"Were you sleeping?" she asked, setting down her few belongings by the door.

"Mm" downing his glass of ice water. Hopefully it could wake him up a bit more.

"I can come back later if you want" she said, making her way over towards the kitchen.

"Its fine" filling his glass a second time. It was likely she could blow a fuse any moment at the sheer amount of frustration by the sounds of yesterday. "You just finished work?"

"Nah I was done a while ago, I went and grabbed dinner, figured you would have already ate" Cagalli said as she flopped down on the sofa. "My bad, could brought pizza or something over"

"Its fine, I'm not hungry" he said, yawning as he made his way towards the sofa. "Chair please" waving her off of the couch towards single seat across from it. He really wanted to just lie down a little bit longer. She groaned as she jumped over, having gotten way to comfy. "How's the boyfriend?"

"Wouldn't know, he's been gone the whole week" she said with a huff. "Won't even pick up his phone"

"So explain how this has nothing to do with… uh…me?" Athrun said as he stretched across the sofa, making himself comfortable.

"Thought I explain this already. He's upset, I was careless and didn't call" she said plainly, pulling out her hair band. Letting her golden locks fall on her shoulder.

"And it has nothing to do with sleeping with me?" it didn't seem believable. People were possessive, never wanting to share. Always wanting everything to themselves.

"I can do whatever I want" the blonde scoffed. The very thought offensive. "It's natural to get worried about someone's well being"

"Well he has a funny way of showing it" Athrun said dully as he recalled the incident a few weeks prior. Maybe she had a point though. There had to be a reason why she put up with it. It would be quite the rarity for someone to allow such a freedom and still maintain a workable relationship. Then again what did he know, the blonde could handle herself.

"Shush you" Cagalli said, reaching for the television remote. He laughed at her defensiveness. It really did feel like nothing had ever changed in the last five years. It brought a certain peace of mind to him.

"I'm sure you'll figure things out" he assured, watching the TV intently as it flicked channel to channel.

"Hopefully, if it doesn't kill me first" she said with a sigh, throwing back her head to look up at the ceiling. Nothing was ever as simple as it seemed.

XXX

Bzzzz Bzzzz Bzzzz

Athrun groaned as he once again awoke from his sleep, immediately reaching across to his night table to grab the source of annoyance. Sighing, he pushed himself upright, hitting the lamp on the table so he could read the small pager.

"What is it?" the blonde said softly, having been woken up by the glaring light.

"Got to head into work" he said with a large exhale, snagging his shirt off the floor so he could make his way to the washroom.

"Its 3am in the flipping morning" she said, pulling the comforter over her head. He laughed at her reaction, it was normal for him to paged in at the oddest of hours. "Urghh, I don't want to get up"

"Didn't say you had to" he said as he slid on his pajama pants. The blonde was never a morning person. She'd always sleep in to the last possible minute, taking the bare minimum time required to get ready.

"You know I can't go to work and leave your front door unlocked" she said, sitting upright now. She had a point.

"Just take the keys in the kitchen" Athrun said jumping to his feet, heading for the bathroom.

"That would be great" Cagalli said with a yawn as she flopped back into the warmth of the bed. Happy at not having to get up. "Make sure you get the lights?"

"Yep, night" he said, quickly grabbed the few things he needed to get ready elsewhere.

* * *

><p>K, so this +2weeks from last chapter...+ a day and half. I'm really regretting not labelling the dates right now. Cause I realize that there's a lot of time gaps. Like it went week (meet) week(bar dumped chaos), day (hospital), over a week (chillin at Athruns), two weeks r. Hopefully its been followable on that note. If not things may tend to get confusing in the following chapters:X<p>

Another note for this chapter I have the strangest impulse of making Nicol say lah! "Athrun, it's the blonde lah!" and then decided against it. Causeeee... yea idk. Seemed odd but strangely could of worked for his chapter... blah

Anyways... thanks for reading! I'll see you whenever my next chapter is. Which is hopefully in the next few days. THANKS AGAIN! As always please feel free to critique and comment about anything you like/ don't like!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the slow update. Got side tracked writing a One-shot which got me back on track today. I'm really happy with this fic so far. The last chapter wowed me, reaching about 500views (usually I get around 180 for a chap). So I thank everyone for reading, I do notice. So without any further wait here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Old Day's<p>

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>Athrun turned the page of his book as he indulged in the peaceful quiet. He'd managed to get off early in the afternoon after being paged in the wee hours of the morning. Luckily for him the spring weather was nothing short of perfect, allowing him the luxury to lounge on the balcony. It was nice to say the least.<p>

Sure enough the blonde was long gone, having to work herself. Managing to put everything back in its place as if she was never there. Athrun sighed contently once again flipping to another page. He always enjoyed reading regardless if it was for work or leisure. Right now he was a good chunk into a fiction read by Frank Schätzing, a good 900 page read he received a few holidays ago. Not quite remembering who had given him the book. It was near impossible to remember as over the years he'd accumulated quite a number of books, being the typical choice of gift for him.

A soft click could be heard from the front of apartment, probably from the front door closing. Athrun didn't so much as look up at the disturbance, merely continuing to read. Knowing full well there was only one person it could possibly be.

"Hey you here?" Cagalli called from what he would guess be the kitchen.

"No, I'm at work" he said sarcastically, flipping the page of his book. "Doesn't anyone knock anymore?"

"Funny" Cagalli said sarcastically, sliding through the patio door. Dropping a large plastic bag on table in front of him, a loud clink being as it hit the hard surface. The sudden noise caused him to look up to see what she'd brought. "Brought dinner, pizza and beer"

"This before or after my clothes come off?" he said, raising an eyebrow. It was becoming a habit now, which probably wasn't the greatest idea. It was apparent her relationship wasn't going anywhere soon. Not that he cared whether or not she was with someone. It just didn't sit right with him.

"Not tonight, got to head to the airport later" she said, plopping into in to the chair beside him. He laughed as she grabbed herself a beer, making herself right at home. "I stopped by your work to see if you wanted to hit the bar, but your little intern there said you'd left already"

"Yea, early day for you too?" Athrun asked, frowning at the thought of having to play twenty questions with Nicol the next day. No doubt intrigued by why the blonde would once again be looking for him.

"It's Saturday" she said dully, taking a long drink from the glass bottle. There was never much work over the weekend, most clients preferring to indulge in their own social lives.

"Ah, I see" helping himself to one of the beers, having put down his book. "Come up with a plan of action yet?" referring to the boyfriend dilemma.

"I'm not too sure yet" she said, now digging into the pizza. He got home tonight so it would have to wait and see. Time would tell. "No plans tonight?" he merely pointed to his book in response. Wanting nothing more than to lie down and relax. He was fairly content with his life at the moment, having finally shaken off the pesky feelings of his fallen relationship. Things were good the way they were now.

"So what brings you here anyway? He answer your phone call or something?" he said with a light chuckle. He could only imagine what had upset her this time.

"Nah, figured I still owed you a dinner" she said once again taking a sip. It was the least she could do, not that he really cared if she did or not. It was nice to have someone to talk about the various life problems and over the last month it was a nice change. Athrun didn't say anything in return, merely helping himself to the pizza.

A sudden loud creak made them glance at one another. Sounding awfully familiar to the front door opening, making them wonder who it could possibly be. Athrun twisted to look behind him to see what it was. Readying himself to jump to his feet at a moment's notice should it be an intruder.

"No way" came the mutter of complete shock. The blonde immediately turned to see what was so unbelievable, her eyes landing on a feminine figure that was walking through the living room towards them. Her attention was then drawn to the rather large bump protruding from her stomach. Beside her, Athrun sunk into his chair. His hand already rubbing his temple, preparing for the oncoming headache.

"Is that-" the blonde didn't need to finish her sentence as he already nodded, knowing full well she was more than smart enough to connect the dots.

"Athrun hunny!" the women called, slowly making her way towards them. Athrun shook his head in disbelief, not happy at all at the women's sudden appearance. Cagalli smirked at the situation, finding humor in her friend's predicament. He downed the rest of his beer in one go, trying to think of what he could possibly do. Or rather what to even make of the situation.

"Athrun, I know your there" she said, now standing in the balcony's doorway. Her long red hair swaying in cool spring breeze as she awaited a response, only the sound of the traffic below filling the awkward silence.

"Hello Meyrin" Athrun softly, unsure of how to respond. He sighed, not expecting such a thing to ever occur. Although deep inside of him, he could anger brew. It was awfully conceited to show up unannounced and waltz back in his apartment after leaving so suddenly.

"I best be on my way" the blonde said, not wanting to get in the middle of the lovers quarrel. Quickly jumping to her feet, she made her way back out to grab her things. "Nice to meet you" adding a small smile as she acknowledged the redhead. Within seconds Cagalli was gone, leaving Athrun alone to deal with the ex-fiancé.

"Who was that?" she demanded, walking to now standing in front. Glaring at Athrun as she impatiently tapped her foot.

"Friend from college" he said dully, looking down at his book. The day having gone well up until a few minutes ago, which had now made a huge turn for the worst.

"Not happy to see me?" Meyrin said, leaning against the balcony banister in front of him. Closely watching him as he shifted uncomfortably in her presence. "Look at me" he attempted to look up, but found his eyes getting stuck on her swollen stomach. He really hoped it wasn't that which had brought her back.

"What brings you here?" Athrun said with a sigh, cradling his head in his hand. Quickly giving her a look over to see what else might've changed aside from the obvious.

"I thought we could work things out baby" she said, now softening her facial features. Athrun sighed once again. The women must've been crazy. Having disappeared without a word was now back just a month as if nothing had ever happened. It was infuriating to say the least.

"What changed?" he said as he made his way to his feet. Her little boyfriend must have kicked her to the curb, and now she was clinging to the last person she had left. It wasn't fair. He'd never treated her poorly, and yet she'd left without so much as having enough respect to say anything to him. It wasn't something he deserved. Making his way back to kitchen, he tossed the box of hardly touched pizza in the fridge having lost his appetite.

"I'm carrying your child" she said, instinctively patting her stomach. His eye twitched at the statement, it was just what he'd fear. The worst possible outcome, no longer feeling an ounce of affection for the women after what she'd done. "You're not mad at me still, are you?" he could have laughed at the silly question.

"I don't know. I mean I walked in with you and some other man. Then you disappeared without telling me damn thing. You made it quite obvious you had no intention of returning, so why you came back, I haven't a clue" He was bitter to say the least. He trusted her to have told him if something was wrong, and yet she never did. There were a lot of things he trusted her for and she'd destroyed everything in the matter of a day. Years of trust having been shattered, it wasn't something that would be so easily won back. She quietly thought for a moment before responding.

"I'm sorry" she said apologetically, taking a seat to ease the weight off her feet. He sighed, her helplessness tugging at his heart strings. After all he did love her not all too long ago. He pulled at his hair in frustration. The lost of trust wasn't something that sat well with him. It could not be fixed so easily.

"That doesn't change what you did now does it" Athrun said, walking towards the living room and plopping down on the sofa. He wanted to put as much distance between the two of them as possible.

"I made a mistake, I didn't mean to" she pressed, turning to look at him. Although all she could see was the back of his head as he faced in the direction opposite to her. It was quite the predicament he'd landed himself in. As much as he put her behind him, there was now the glaring problem of new life growing within her. He rubbed his temples again, being slightly overwhelmed at the situation. "We all make mistakes Athrun" another sigh as he found himself being pulled in two separate directions.

Mistakes… it was something he knew all too well as a doctor. Except in those cases it usually resulted in the loss of a life. Maybe it was an overreaction on his part, he didn't know. He never though he'd encounter such a problem. A long silence followed, only being broken by the sound of soft buzzing.

Athrun jumped to his feet, walking over to his bag that was by the front door. Extracting his pager he sighed in relief as he looked at the small screen. Saved by work. At least now he could have time to himself to think through what to do next. Without her hovering over his shoulder like a ghastly ghost.

"Work?" she said, frowning at the poor timing. Athrun merely nodded, gathering the few things he'd need. "I'll stay here, till your back" Meyrin said, not bothering to get up. He shrugged, knowing all too well it'd be unlikely to get her to leave. After all she did live here prior to a month ago. Without wasting anymore time, he left.

* * *

><p>Bwahaha, things start getting fun from here.! Next chapter will be out fairly soon as I got a day off with Easter. This ones a little on the short side, but you'll have a quicker update! As usual please reviewcritique so I know what I'm doing right/wrong so I can make it all the better for you. Until next time, seeya!


	8. Chapter 8

Me so tiredddd. I got a job that is going against me... being well... me. My typical 4am-9am sleep schedule has to get redone so I can get up at 5:45am in the morning to make it to work by 7. SOooo Good morning! It's now 10pm and this shall be the start of my days. Because the last few days of me trying for something normal like 12am-5 just frankly isn't working out (I can sleep it, but I need naps like mad). So hopefully I can go back to back to not being tired every damn moment (which is why this chapter is later then I said, postpone cause I couldn't concentrate). But many coffees later I'm awake enough to do it. SOoo here you are :D

Also. Anom view. I'm sorry I keep meaning to reply to you. It just when I post I ALWAYS freaking forget. Hahaha (I usually just respond as they pop up in my email). But yea, I'll try and be better at getting back to you and I'm more then happy to hear that your enjoying the fic so far! Lots of drama to come! Lots of writing, I swear here's your chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Old Day's<p>

Chapter Eight

* * *

><p>Athrun groaned as he rolled over on the uncomfortable bed, having woken up for the nth time that hour. He crossed his arms over his chest trying to give himself some warmth as the makeshift bedroom lacked the simple basics of a blanket. Attempting to close his eyes one again he found the door to the small room being ripped open, flooding light and a cool draft from the outside hall.<p>

"Here he is!" came the energetic voice of the all too familiar co-worker. He squinted against the brightness to try and spot who he'd led to his hiding place, having already strictly told him to keep it a secret. He prayed to god it wasn't the sadistic ex-fiancé coming to rain more on his once complaint free life. Luckily for him it was only the blonde.

"Oi, you're still alive" she said with big grin. Having taken one glance at him, it was apparent he was quite the wreck. His hair was a frizzy mess and the huge bags under his eyes made it evident that he hadn't slept in days.

"Hnnn" Athrun unintelligibility mumbled, merely closing his eyes as if to zone everything out. He wasn't in the mood to deal with anything at the moment. Cagalli glanced back at the young intern, as if to silently ask for some privacy. In seconds he disappeared, allowing her to talk to the blue haired man, knowing all too well the dilemma he was facing.

"Get up" she commanded, giving him a sharp poke in the side. To her dismay he didn't so much as flinch, merely staying completely still. She sighed in exasperation having had her attempt fail, quickly thinking of another possible approach. "Come Daddy-O lets go" plopping down on top of him as if he was a chair.

Athrun opened one eye to look at her, frowning at the new pet name. "That's not funny" he said groggily, scowling at her. It felt like all hell had broken lose and the blonde wasn't helping.

"Let's go grab coffee" she said, bouncing on top of him, the bed squeaking in protest. He sighed at her childish behavior, there was no way he was moving.

"I'm trying to sleep and you're not helping" he said, once again closing his eyes. The blonde huffed in annoyance, rubbing her forehead out of frustration.

"Athrun, get up. When was the last time you were even home?" she glared at the mess in front of her. It'd been a little bit over a week since she'd last seen him and by the looks of it, he hadn't gone home since.

"I haven't. I know she's still there" He sighed loudly at the persistence, glaring up at her.

"So you seriously haven't left the hospital at all" Cagalli said in disbelief, looking down at him. "You know you can't let her run you out of your own apartment. Better yet. You'll have to face her sometime, if that's your kid you can't-"

"I'm aware" he said cutting her off. He didn't need to be reminded.

"Come on, let's talk elsewhere. This room smells terrible" she said as she scrunched her nose in disgust. What did she expect? It was an on-call room. A public room used by fellow co-workers for the downtime between surgeries and other duties. Truthfully Athrun had hardly noticed the stench, in fact if you'd had asked him he wouldn't have known there was any. "You're not actually working right now are you?"

"No, not till tonight" he sighed once again, trying to find a way out of having to get up. His brain was so overworked it had start to exhaust him physically now. The lack of sleep no doubt helping in the matter as he tried to figure out a way to approach the dilemma, having little success to date. "I don't exactly have a change of clothes" this was true. He had an endless supply of scrubs through, the hospital having there only laundromat service in house. Sure there were the clothes he'd originally came in, but he wasn't a fan of re-wearing already worn clothes out in public.

"Its fine, we can stop by your place and get you something" the blonde said nonchalantly as she jumped to her feet.

"I'll pass on that" Athrun snapped back. He couldn't even think about confronting Meyrin. Sure enough if he went in there without thinking, he'd end up agreeing to something he'd regret.

"Trust me, I have an idea" she said with a smirk, her eyes already lighting up with a spark of mischievousness. Surely she was up to no good.

"I suppose" Athrun said, pushing himself upright. Knowing the blonde there wasn't really a choice, she would probably drag him there should it be needed. At least he could trust her, unlike a certain someone.

"Great, I'll go grab the car and meet you out front" Cagalli said, beaming at her success. He sighed at her outright happiness, envious of her.

XXX

Reaching the outside, he took a quick glance around for the blonde. Having taken a few minutes to grab his bag and coat from his locker. Sure enough within seconds, she pulled up in a small black hybrid. A typical choice for the blonde, never wanting to stand out. Although her looks alone could draw quiet the attention without the higher hemlines and caked on faces. Sliding in the passenger seat, he leaned back into the soft leather seats. Immediately, tiredness tugged on his eyes as he had yet to get a wink of sleep since his shift ended. Grabbing some coffee would surely do him some good right about now.

"No work today?" Athrun said, once again closing his eyes as the car hummed into motion. Allowing the blonde to do whatever she pleased with him. He didn't care so long as he didn't have to face 'that woman' that was no doubt still waiting in his apartment.

"Nah, nothing till 2pm" Cagalli said, quickly turning the wheel to make the turn before the light changed. She was concerned after the last time she'd seen him. Having heard nothing from him since, it was best to go check up on him. Luckily for her she had the whole morning off, just being shortly after 8am. After a few minutes, he felt the car slow to a stop. Opening his eyes he already knew where the blonde had gone.

"There's not a chance in hell I'm going in there" he said, crossing his arms defiantly. He was not going to set foot in that apartment, let alone the building.

"Relax, stay here" the blonde said, undoing her seatbelt as she jumped out of the car. Athrun's jaw dropped as he watched her make her way towards the building. She wasn't serious was she? Meyrin would flip if another woman were to walk in to the place out of the blue. She was the jealous type. Ironic that she was not the one that needed to be worried about infidelity, but rather him. That would be fun to explain later. Sure enough when she came down a few minutes later, she had the biggest grin.

"Still camping out I'm guessing?" he said as the blonde jumped back in car, tossing a small pile clothes at him. She shook her head in disbelief at what had happen, making him curious to what she'd done.

"Queenie there is alive and well. Albeit a bit pissed now" the blonde said with a bit of a laugh. He sighed at the nickname. She was demanding but he'd always taken it as a caring gesture. Although now it seemed incredibly conceited that she had any saying over him.

"What happened?" Athrun said, raising an eyebrow in question. Cagalli was always more than happy to jump at a chance for a confrontation, unlike him. Preferring to settle it in a more mature way, deciding to avoid the needless drama.

"She wants her keys back" she said, waving them tauntingly in front of him. He shook his head at the gesture. Not particularly caring if Meyrin wanted her keys back or not, she'd left them there. The blonde started back on her way, wherever that was.

"Anything else?" he doubted she got out of there that easily. The blonde glanced at him for a second, before turning her attention back to the road.

"You're really mad eh?" Cagalli said, as she impatiently tapped the steering wheel while she waited for the light to turn green. Athrun was typically the well spoken nice guy. It was rare to see him actually get angry. Typically becoming sarcastic, but never full brown disgruntled towards someone.

"I didn't deserve what she did" he said coolly, glancing out the window at the downtown traffic. Attempting to figure out just where they were headed. "Where are we going anyways?"

"My place, you smell like you spent the night in jail" she said bluntly, turning the wheel sharply to make the turn. Recognizing there wasn't a chance in hell he'd go back to shower at his place.

"I do not" he said rolling his eyes. They had showers at work. He hadn't neglected the simple task.

"You do. Trust me I'd know" she said with a tsk, remembering a few of the unpleasant clients over the year. He sighed at the unending stream of unintended insults, although they had managed to hit a sore spot. A sudden screech of a horn startled him from his self loathing trance. The blonde cursing under her breathes as she slammed on her brakes. Don't people know how to drive these days!" shouting as the car in front of her skidded to make the turn in time.

"That's city driving for you" he said matter of factly. The sudden realization dawned on him at where they were heading. "Boyfriend out? How's that going anyway?"

"Yea, he's had a 6am meeting this morning. Things are going surprisingly better" she said with a smile. Once again, he found himself envying the sheer amount of happiness she displayed. All things were good in her world. He wished he was as fortunate but sadly found himself in his current position.

The car shook as it hit a small speed bump before descending underground to the parking lot. Athrun quickly brushed the hair from his face, as he sat up in his seat. Finally waking up a bit more then he had in the last few hours. Getting out of the car he followed the blonde to the elevator, quietly taking in the surroundings.

"So what are you going to do?" the blonde asked, watching him intently. Pressing the button for the 18th floor, she leaned against the wall. Folding her arms as she waited an answer, curious to what he had in mind.

"I don't know" he said in a defeated tone. As much as he wanted to kick her to the curb, he knew he wouldn't be able to do it.

"You're going to take her back aren't you" Cagalli said raising an eyebrow. The fact he was mulling over the alternatives could only mean one thing.

"That could be my kid" that wasn't something he couldn't kick to the curb so easily. He sighed, it felt hopeless. As much as he could be mad at her, he wasn't going to ruin a kid's life over it.

"Is it even yours?" she said, recalling the original reason to why she'd left. Surely he hadn't forgotten that.

"That's what she said." much to his horror for having a reason for her to come back into his life.

"You trust that coming from her" the blonde said as she jumped off the elevator. Following the blonde down the hallway, he sighed. Mentally knocking himself over the head for not thinking of that. A soft click was heard as the blonde swung open the door to her own apartment. Athrun immediately noticed the grandness of her apartment, being much larger in size. Even in the openness it still looked extravagant as if it'd come from one of the fancy magazines.

"This is yours?" he said in awe, as he took in the grandness of it all. She merely shrugged, as if saying who cares. It was far different from what he expected from her tastes in college. She wasn't the showy person, or so he thought. "If I go look in the closet am I going to find girly dresses too?" he teased.

"Not my choice!" she huffed, storming off into another room. Since when was something not her choice? The blonde always got her own way. He rolled his eyes at the hot headedness. "Hurry up and shower so we can head out already"

"Where-"she immediately poked her head out of the room and pointed to a door just to his right. It was literally within arm's reach of him. Within fifteen minutes he was finished, exiting the bathroom to find the blonde texting away on her phone.

"Good to go?" she said, glancing up.

"I don't know princess, am I acceptable now?" Athrun said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He could just imagine the vein bulging on her forehead. It was a nickname he never dared call her but he couldn't help it as she always got her own way. "Ow!" the blonde had hauled off and punched him in the back, quite the force behind it for person with half his weight.

"You cranky old man!" she huffed, upset at the old tease. It was years since he'd call her that, for good reason too. She'd always haul off and give him a good smack. Unlucky for him, his current mood had provoked him to be a bit more sarcastic than usual.

A sudden scratching caused them both to look at the front door. Sounding awfully familiar to someone attempting unlock the door. Athrun glanced down at blonde whose jaw seemed to have dropped. It was quite the odd reaction as it was her own apartment. Just who could cause such a shock? Just her and her boyfriend lived here. Realization dawned on him as he recognized what the look was. It was just like a kid that just got caught mid lie…

"Shit"

* * *

><p>Another cliffy! Kinda, not the greatest but yea. Hahaha Hope you enjoyed it! I realized I said this fic was only going to be short but as I look at my notes I think its going to be longer... alot longer... I don't have an exact number but yea... There's definitely no ending coming in the next 5 or so chapters. Hahaha! How long do you think it should be? or do you not really care so long as its finished?<p>

Anyway, I'mma tag a week on the next update due too new job and exams (an sleep cough). Until things smooth back out. Maybe be sooner but yea a week at the latest. Until next time SEEYA!


	9. Chapter 9

Me so tired... just got off work 3 hrs ago and I've been sitting her editing this chapter till now. So hard to edit while you just want to sleep. blahhhhhh. To my reviewer that de réviser en français, details would be great and much appreciated. If you think I don't write well is it plot, or the point of view, or in poor editing. And if it the story is it plot holes, unrealistic, ethical behaviour, or OOCness. The more I know the better as I can improve on my upcoming chapters. Much thanks in advance if you can tell me!

Everyone else's questions pretty much get addressed her in one way or another. SOo with that said, here's your chapter!

* * *

><p>Old Day's<p>

Chapter Nine

* * *

><p>Athrun frowned at Cagalli's reaction, quickly glancing back at the door. He wasn't sure whether he should have been ducking for cover or merely playing it off due to the blonde reaction. There was a huge sigh of relief when a petite woman walked through the doorway.<p>

"Hi Elle!" the blonde greeted, walking over to grab her briefcase. No doubt in a hurry to leave due to the sudden intrusion.

"Hello Miss Cagalli" the woman said as she looked at the blue haired man. "Will you and uhh –"

"Athrun" the blonde said, making her way back to Athrun's side. "This is Elle my maid" gesturing to the short lady. "Elle, this is Athrun"

"Nice to meet you" Athrun said, giving a polite smile.

"Will you be staying for lunch my lady?" Ignoring him as she redirected her attention to the blonde, making her way across the room to put away the mail she had picked up on the way up.

"No, were just heading out now. I'll see you tonight" Cagalli said as she grabbed his arm, dragging him out the apartment. Hitting the button for the elevator, he watched her. Raising an eyebrow at her questionable behavior.

"What was that about?" Athrun said as jumped on the elevator. Things didn't seem to line up at all from what the blonde had said. It was very apparent that she'd been hiding various things about herself. She wasn't the showy person, let alone someone that would have a maid. Yet that apartment seemed everything but the blondes usual tastes.

"What do you mean?" she said, hitting the parking level button in the elevator. Turning around to face him she sighed, brushing the stray hairs from her face.

"Maid? That's not like you" he said, recalling the petite woman Elle. The blonde would never admit to needing the help of someone else, always being independent in nature.

"Not my choice" she said, shrugging her shoulders. That was the second time the blonde had said that. It was beginning to look like she had changed a lot in the years he was gone. It was hard to notice at first but the subtle things were beginning to be more and more prominent. Like the catering to the boyfriend, and the style of living, none of which fitting her typical behavior.

"Maybe I should start calling you princess. You certainly live like one" he said with a smirk, teasing her playfully. Once again she hauled off and smacked him, once again fuming mad.

"Athrun!"

"I'm kidding Cagalli… sheesh" he said, rolling his eyes. Even in his current situation, she wasn't lenient in the least bit. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as they both exited the elevator. "You going to explain why you panicked back there? Scared your boyfriend going to catch us?" she paused mid step and spun to face him. Taking a brief moment to think, pursing her lips as if to decide whether or not to tell him.

"No, it's not that. I just don't want to parade it around in front of him. I… It's... not like there's anything between us. Your you, Athrun and I'm me. It's always been like that. It just if I can do whatever I want I rather not make it harder on him" she said, spinning around to continue on her way. It was a caring gesture by the sounds of it, as odd as it sounded.

"Some how that sounds like another insult" Athrun laughed, unknowingly smiling at the thought. It was nice knowing something's didn't change. It gave him peace of mind. All in all, it lead back to the blonde doing as she pleased. If she was really hiding it from him, then she was playing with fire. And that couldn't possibly end well if things were to go badly. "I don't know what you're thinking, but you're crazy" he said, ducking into the passenger side seat. Hopefully she knew what she was getting herself into.

"It'd be boring otherwise" she said, smiling at the thought. Who knew what she was thinking. At least she was smart enough to think through the consequences.

"Crazy crazy" he muttered as the car roared into life. She laughed, hitting the radio on.

Arriving at the small coffee shop they jumped out. By now the sun was nice and high in the sky, perfect, cloudless weather giving a slightly optimistic feeling to everything. Things felt a little bit better now. Although that could of came from merely being around the blonde.

"So you're staying with her, right? How's that going to work?" He immediately frowned at the thought of going back home. It was easy to forget such a matter when joking around with her. Although it wasn't something he could avoid forever. Even though he knew he'd probably end taking her back, he had yet to figure how to get things back to the way they were previously.

"Trust" was all he could think of. It would be the hardest thing deal with and unfortunately he had no idea to come with a way to fix it. Grabbing there coffees they took a seat on the patio. Things being a bit quieter now as he racked his brain for a solution.

"Athrun, you'll think of something" Cagalli said, taking a sip of her coffee as she watched him intently. He was smart. Surely he could come up with something, even if it wasn't his area of forte.

"Yea yea" he said, slouching in his chair. Tiredness tugged on his eyes, the afternoon pick me up proving fruitless in its attempt to wake him up. The hours of sleep he'd gotten in the last week could probably be counted on one hand. The sooner he could settle the problem the sooner he could get back to sleeping in his own bed.

"If I can't settle my relationship drama, so can you" she added, glancing down at her watch. Hoping to empower him to go work things out, it was rather sad to see him stress over things. He was usually much more composed, years of being a doctor giving him the calming trait.

A sudden buzzing sound made him sigh loudly, hoping it wasn't his pager to have him return to work. Luckily for him the blonde pulled her phone, answering it.

"Hello... Yes that's me…okay…I'm booked for the remainder of the day. It would have to be in the next two hours…okay, that's fine…I'll see you there shortly then… Goodbye"

Athrun raised an eyebrow at her as she stood up. "Have to go?"

"Yea, have to see a client" she said, downing the rest of her coffee. Not having the time to sit down and enjoy it. "I'll drop you off on the way" Athrun got to his feet, grabbing his coffee to take with him.

"Okay, out you go" Cagalli said, turning to look at Athrun after putting the car in park. The blue haired man stared out the window in disbelief at the building in front of him. She couldn't be serious could she?

"You're joking right?" he said, almost in a trance. He didn't want to go home, he'd made that clear.

"Athrun, go deal with it" she said with a sigh. It wasn't very fun to talk about the gloomy mishaps. He sighed, knowing all too well it had to be dealt with. The blonde obviously pushing for sooner rather then later. Maybe a kick in the butt wouldn't be so bad. "Get a move on it. I don't have time to sit here"

"Thanks" he said, hauling himself out of the car. Maybe this was just what he needed.

"Call me later this week and tell me how it goes" Cagalli said, giving a quick wave before she sped off. Leaving Athrun to tackle what seemed to be a monstrous task at hand.

After making his way up the elevator, he found himself staring at the door. Taking a few minutes, he gathered his thoughts. Making sure not to find himself in an unforeseen circumstances. Taking one last breathe, he opened the door. Within seconds Meyrin walked out of the bedroom, a huge wall of relief hitting her as her eyes landed on him.

Although the relief soon faded away as she waited for his response, unsure of whether or not he was about to tell her to get lost. Shockingly not demanding why another woman had stop by earlier to grab a few of his things. He made his way over to the chair, taking a seat, the redhead taking the sofa across from him.

"One question, Is it really my child?" it was something that bugged him since she first showed up. Why would she tell him now after so long, it seemed too convenient. She had to be at least 3months along, so she had a while to have gotten a paternity test. She was silent for a moment, clenching her fists into tiny balls. A habit she had when she was stressed.

"No" she said softly, guilt written all over her face. He could have sighed out loud in relief. That was slightly reassuring knowing he wasn't completely backed into a corner. It made things a bit easier to digest. "Does this mean-"he already knew what she was thinking, her entire face fell to one that showed fear of being left abandoned. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her, even after what she'd done.

"I'm willing too... give you… this another chance" He said slowly, running a hand through his hair. It was the right thing to do right? She didn't particularly have anyone else. The only other close relative she had living halfway across the country, her sister. But they were estranged, rarely talking to one another. He'd make an attempt. There was no soul-binding contract here. It was the least he could do for her, he did love her. It wouldn't be right to say such words and toss her aside so suddenly.

Her jaw dropped in shock at his words, not at all what she expected after her response to his question. It took a good minute before it all sunk in.

After a while she got to her feet, making her way over to him. "Thank you"she said as she leaned over to wrap her arms around him. He attempted to return the hug, but found his attempt to be mediocre. It was such a foreign feeling, almost as if hugging a stranger. His conscious still flickering in anger at her previous actions, it would take some time for things to go back to what they once were. Hopefully she could understand that.

"Just don't do it again "Athrun mumbled, unable to really find a voice to talk. The temptation to sleep was becoming increasing more persistent by the minute. It was probably best to nap before work or rather call in sick to just get everything back in order. Getting to his feet, he made his way towards the bedroom.

"Where you going?" she said, slightly pouting. Now was a time to celebrate.

"Sleep, I work tonight" he said, flopping down across the bed. Melting into the softness, it was so nice after the bed from the hospital. Meyrin ended up on the bed as well, curling to cuddle him. Although with in the first few seconds of hitting the sheets Athrun had fallen to sleep, his conscious finally settling enough to give him so much needed rest.

* * *

><p>And you all probably hate me. I'm sorry!<p>

So I'm really sorry if editing is bad here. I originally wanted to post this yesterday when I woke up but FF was down. So I was like I'll get it later, then I went to workkk and well yea. I got tired and I needed to edit it yet. Sooo yea. I'll just repost if it's bad, but for now I want to get this chapter out (big no no buttttttt... yea)

I think I've failed the humorous intent for this fic so far. I'll try and make the next chapters a bit more on the funnier side. Haha. Next chapter within a week! Seeya then! Please review/critique THANKS!


	10. Chapter 10

Me so hungry, also... its 5am in the morning. 5:02 now. Just finished Editing. Exams this upcoming week. Ahhh what am I doing...Here's your chap! (nothing to sayyyyy haha) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Old Day's<p>

Chapter Ten

* * *

><p>Athrun sighed as he glanced down at his watch. The blonde was late once again. He'd called her earlier in the week after coming across a memo about a new study being offered at the hospital, immediately remembering her reason for coming back to town in the first place. It was a promising trial for Parkinson's. After looking into a bit of it himself, it was a good shot to say the least. Entering its final phase of study, there was one last round of trials needed. It was worth a shot to mention it to Cagalli, being her friend and his area of expertise. Of course there was always the off chance of getting a placebo in such a trial but it was better than doing nothing.<p>

After calling her, she jumped at the opportunity. Promising to be in the next day to apply and get the recommendation in order to be considered for the trial. Unfortunately that was three days ago, as she had stopped by the apartment later that day to apologize. Apparently something had come up that prevented her from coming in that day. She didn't quite say as she was in a rush to get back home herself, but promised would be in today at 2pm.

He sighed as he glanced over at the clock, any time now would be great. Hopefully today wouldn't be another no show. The cut off for applying was rather soon and there wasn't much time to keep rescheduling.

"Athrun!" he spun around to see the blonde making her ways towards him, looking rather flustered and tired. Behind her he could see her father, having met him before. He too was looking rather disgruntled. He raised an eyebrow as if to ask what had happened. To which she shook her head as if to say now is not the time. He'd have to remember to ask later.

"Hey" he said, standing to greet them. "Hello Mr. Athha" giving a small smile, it was a while since he'd seen him last. Even though it was at least a good five years, he looked the same as ever.

"Uzumi is fine Athrun" he said in a tsking matter, returning the smile. The blonde sighed in exasperation beside him, glancing down at her watch. Probably having to get back to work soon herself as it was the mid afternoon on a weekday.

"I told you I could handle this myself" Uzumi said, noticing the blonde impatience.

"Its fine, I took the afternoon off" Cagalli said, glancing back to Athrun for what to do next. Although even with that, the sooner she could get back to work the better.

"Here, I'll get started on the paper work" motioning for the two of them to follow, leading them to an examination room for some privacy. The blonde immediately took a seat in the far corner, burying herself in her phone. Probably responding to the various work e-mails. Pulling out a small folder he handed the small stack of papers to Uzumi.

"These are just commitment forms, should you be accepted. Monthly hospital visits over a year span" Athrun said pointing to various areas of interest on the paper. "Sign on the last page"

"Do you have a pen?" The elder Athha said, quickly reading the papers himself as Athrun fumbled around to find a writing utensil.

"Here you go sir" leaning over to hand it to him.

"You make me sound old man" he said with a chuckle. No matter how many times he told him not to, Athrun always addressed him so formally without fail, not that it was intentional. It was more of a bad habit, being brought up to always address people with respect.

There was a loud clack as the pen hit the ground causing everyone to look up to see what had happen. Athrun eyes fell on Uzumi's hand which was erratically shaking. He immediately snapped it shut into a fist as if to hide the rebellious limb. Much like the blonde he wasn't happy with the new found vulnerability that his condition caused. It was almost a weakness for someone that was so refined in self control. There was a long silence that followed.

"Sorry" Uzumi muttered in agitation. It was maddening to lose control over your own body. Let alone the thought of it never going away once it started showing, only getting worse from that point on was frustrating.

"No need to apologize" Athrun said as he grabbed the pen off the ground for him, quickly handing it back to him. Luckily for him the tremble resided, allowing him finish signing the papers. The blonde could be seen off in the corner, worry tugging at her every feature at the small event. Afterwards when they were done it was time to move on to the examination. "I'll go grab the doctor and be right back" the blue haired man said as he stood up, quickly exiting the room. Within a few minutes, he returned, a tall medium length blonde haired man in tow.

"Hi Mr. Athha, I'm Dr. Creuset and I'll be doing your evaluation today" He said extending a hand towards him. Giving a brisk hand shake before flipping open his chart, giving it a quick scan. "Athrun, if we can get some privacy. I'll let you know when we are done" He nodded, immediately leaving the room. Knowing all too well that he wasn't to be near for the examination. The blonde following closely behind as he made his way back to the nurses' station to fill in his patients charts for the day.

"You can stay with him you know" Athrun said, flipping open one of the charts. Crueset only wanted him out of the room because he didn't like being crowded.

"Its fine, he doesn't like being watched over. It's better to just leave him be. It was hard enough to get him here" she said, sighing as she leaned across the counter. "It was the reason we missed the first time, he said he was fine didn't want to go. So unreasonable"

"Sounds like you" he said with a laugh, remembering the time she was hospitalized and saying she 'was fine'. Even though she was right there was no way of knowing without the tests.

"I'm just trying to help" she retorted, yawning in the process. Her actions were far from appreciated from her father's view. He didn't want to admit that he was sick, although ignoring it simply wouldn't make it go away.

"I'm sure he appreciates it" Athrun consoled, scribbling furiously down on clipboard in his hand. It was always hard to adjust to such news, there was no telling how one would react after hearing that.

"By the way, how come you didn't just do the examination? Thought you were a Fancy pants doctor… or do you just do the grunt work" teasing him out of boredom, being unable to find anything in the surroundings to preoccupy her.

"Conflict of interest. These trials are picky when it comes to having a bias. They don't want anything that can potentially skew the results" he said bordely, picking up another chart.

"Ah, I see. Thanks for telling me about it to begin with" she said, brushing a stray hair from her vision. It was a nice opportunity and she was thankful for it, even if it was a chance at best.

"Anything new with girly" Cagalli said, once again yawning. They hadn't gotten a chance earlier in the week to get together, the blonde having quite the busy week herself, having to reschedule around bringing her father in. It was no wonder why she kept yawning, probably exhausted from work. "She give you hell for me stopping by?" referring to a few nights ago. She'd stopped by for a few minutes, apologizing for not making the appointment earlier in the day. Over course if she had a more reliable way of reaching him, she wouldn't have to personally show up.

"Not a word" he said grimly. Meyrin had completely resigned herself, not complaining about anything. Probably too worried about upsetting him and blowing her chance at working things out. Although to him things were still as foreign as it could get, his conscious not being the least bit forgiving of her no matter how much he tried. A giant rift was there and there was no chance of it going away anytime soon. He sighed at the thought, it was unfortunate. Hopefully it would pass with time.

"I see, give it time" Cagalli encouraged, noticing the less that optimistic expression. Even she knew how important trust was for him, having seen it happen years ago when his father abused his trust. It didn't end all that well. "You doing anything Friday night?" changing the subject back to a happier note.

"No, off the rest of the week after I get off tomorrow morning" he said, resuming filling in the various charts. After working so much the week before, he was given a considerably lighter workload. Being a quiet week in general for a hospital, just a few cases here and there.

"Interested in going to a hockey game? Client gave me two tickets and the boyfriend could care less about going. He's not into sports" she said, pulling out her phone. No doubt checking the time as she was probably due back to work soon..

"You sure? Your making plans and you look like you're going to drop dead any minute" pointing out her rather worn down appearance. It was surprising she didn't want to get some rest. Although the offer was tempting, he loved hockey and so did she. It would certainly make for a fun night.

"What's that suppose to mean" glaring at him for the insult. Her father was just as stubborn as her, and it wasn't easy getting him to go against him once he decided on something. It was a tiring task to make him change his mind. Luckily she got him here this time, unlike before. He laughed as she got defensive.

"I'll go" he said, shaking his head at her behavior. Always so childish and hotheaded. It'd be nice to get out somewhere where Meyrin wouldn't haunt him for his approval. He just needed a little bit of space to heal up. The hostile feelings hopefully being temporary.

"Here, I'll give you the ticket in case I run a bit late. Since someone is still stuck in the damn 1990's without a damn cell and is impossible to reach" rolling her eyes at the thought, you'd think they cost an arm and a leg by the way he avoided getting such a simple tool. It would take away the annoyance of stopping by unannounced both at work and the apartment whenever she needed to reach him.

"You kids planning a date or something here?" came the deep voice of Uzumi from behind them, having seen them laugh back and forth as he approached. Even managing to catch the last bit of their conversation.

"Dad, I have a boyfriend" she said, furrowing her brow at the remark. His attempt at humor going unnoticed by her.

"Ah the one I haven't met yet" he said with a chuckle, slapping Athrun on the back as if to encourage him. "You know I can't for the life of me figure out why you two never went out together, even once" Athrun watched the blonde shake her head at her father's statement. He always liked Athrun, he never missed a chance to play match maker.

"Should have had you checked for dementia" the blonde mumbled with a huff. If only he knew of the half of it. It was merely something not to be, as it was decided on years ago. Athrun merely laughed at the light hearted conversation, continuing in his work.

"Here you go" the blonde said, handing him the ticket. "I'll see you then, okay? I have to run and get back to work"

"No problem, seeya then" he said, waving the ticket like a taunting reward. It was a good bit of fun he was now looking forward to, a nice change from the usual.

"And Athrun, thanks again" the blonde said, flashing a big smile as she disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

><p>5:18AM asss I give it one last read. Ducks, Candy, Walrus, Apples. Another 'within a week' update for the next chapter. Expect anything, could be out tomorrow night for all I know. Please Review Critique

Also, anyone else find behaviours out of 'wack' or inconsistent, and is it flowing smoothly in terms of dialogue. Much needed opinions required. Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

So life hates me, my 2yr relationship may have just gone down the toilet. le sigh (hence why its gotten so slow at updating). But in happier news I went to get a kitten to preoccupy me for now... Finally decided on calling her Zebs (short for Zebra) as to keep the theme of my cats names (my other one is called Bear, while my roomates is called Kitty ( so its Zebra, Bear and Kitty Ha, so origional here)) aside from that so we'll see how this goes. Happy to see people are enjoying the story so far, things will start to pick up from here. Much thanks! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Old Day's<p>

Chapter Eleven

* * *

><p>Athrun switched the oven off as he placed the hot tray on the counter, immediately tossing the oven mitts to the side so he could finish preparing dinner. Meyrin watched expectantly from one of the barstools to the side, having been told to take it easy. Being able to handle the simple task himself before heading out for the evening, it was the least he could do.<p>

"Is it done?" she asked, craning over the counter to get a better look. It certainly smelled appetizing to say the least. "Looks good"

"Probably looks better then it tastes" he said grimly, grabbing a single plate from the cupboard.

"Oh, you're not eating?"She said, watching as he plated dinner.

"No, I'm heading out tonight with a friend" he said, raising an eyebrow. He'd told her earlier in the week, it shouldn't have been a surprise.

"The blonde?" he cringed at the mere thought of where this was potentially going. He nodded, sliding the plate of dinner across the counter to her.

"Her boyfriend isn't a hockey fan and she had a spare ticket" walking around to the opposite side to were Meyrin sat.

"You like hockey?" she said, taking a big mouthful of her meal. He could have laughed out loud at her statement. Surely he'd mention it over the years. At the very least it should have been obvious, always watching hockey whenever it was on if he wasn't working.

"Yes" was all he could muster, making his way back across the room to click off the television. The red head staying quiet as she ate her dinner, no doubt silently brewing over the situation. "When do you leave?"

"Twenty or so minutes" Athrun said, glancing at his watch. "Did you want me to stay home?" he hoped she wouldn't take him up on the offer. He'd spent the last two days home with her, and it did little to ease the tension between them. Things remained unchanged, just as broken as ever and it was beginning to stress him out.

"No, it's fine" a small reassuring smile accompanying her words. He sighed, he could commit murder and she'd be okay with it. She had completely resigned herself to everything, having no real opinion for herself for fear of losing him. Then again he wasn't really being fair, damned if she did or damned if she didn't. It was a bothersome stance they'd come to, not really knowing what to do about it. "Dinner is good, thanks"

"No problem" Once again he found her words with little meaning. It made no sense why she'd try so hard, it just all seemed so fake. At this rate it seemed like things would never go back to what it once was. "Glad you like it" Athrun said as he disappeared into the bedroom to freshen up a little bit, having spent the last hour in the kitchen.

"That reminds me… can you pick up some ice cream on your way back" Meyrin said, patting her stomach lightly. No doubt craving the tasteful treat.

"I can leave you the keys if you want to go shopping" Athrun said, sticking his head out of the doorway to look at her. He offered her a set of keys back a while ago, but she immediately declined. Saying she didn't need them and that she was fine just staying in the apartment. Once again trying to prove to him that she wasn't doing anything to make him doubt her, she was really trying to right her wrong.

"Its fine, I can wait till you go get groceries" getting to her feet, she made her ways over to the bedroom. "You should change your shirt, you got some sauce on that one" pointing to small spot by his elbow. She made her way to the closet, pulling out a hanger with a white collared shirt.

"Thanks, I'll grab it for you. Promise" Tossing the dirty shirt into the hamper in the corner. She smiled widely at the news, handing the hanger to him. "How's that?" doing the last few buttons on the shirt.

"Perfect" Meyrin said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before flopping down on the bed.

"You tired?" watching her and curl up and close her eyes. It was awfully early to be heading to bed.

"Mm, the doctor said I should be resting more" she rolled over to look up at him, patting her growing stomach. She did that a lot. It was almost a subconscious action whenever she mentioned anything about her pregnancy. Almost reassuring to know that she at least had someone that would always love her.

"I'll head out now so you can rest" pulling the comforter over her. "Sleep well"

"Night" On the way to the front door he couldn't help but notice the barely touched plate of food. He knew he wasn't a great cook and he was right that she was merely trying to please him by complimenting how she'd like it. He shook his head at the thought, not understanding what good could possibly come from doing such a thing. He wasn't the person to kick a person to the curb for being honest, just what kind of person did she think he was?

XXX

"Your late" he said, jerking his head towards the large clock that hung above the ice. Already it was small bit into the 2nd period.

"I wasn't aware this was a date" she said with a smirk, humoring the idea of her father from a few days ago. "Work ran late and then I had to run home to change. A client was nice enough to spill his wine all over me at dinner" He could tell, merely sporting casual attire. A huge oversized jersey and fitted black jeans, reminiscent of what she wore in college.

"Ah, you're missing a good game so far" he said, pointing to the score. Only 1-1 so far. The game so far was excellent to say the least. Of course the great seats only added to the game, being the best in the house. Box seats, the tickets must have cost a cost a mint. He was lucky to have been brought along. All thanks to the blonde.

"YEAAAA!" the blonde shouted, a loud buzzer and the crowd cheers immediately drawing his attention back to ice. The home team was now up one point and he'd missed it. The blonde seemed to notice the lack of awareness in his surroundings. "Meyrin giving you hell?" he laughed, not knowing how to respond. As much as he wanted to work things out, every little thing seemed to tick him off in one way or another.

"Frustrating" he said, managing pull the word from memory. Cagalli had used the very word to describe her relationship problems. The blonde sighed, muttering something under her breath. A referee fowling a player to the penalty box.

"Sounds like mine" she said after a while, glancing out of the corner of her eyes at him. The response shocked him.

"What? I thought you had things all figured out" recalling what she'd said earlier in the week.

"Yea and things managed to just die" running a hand through her hair as if to clear her mind. "He's happy and I'm not. I don't know" It was always so hard to solve things like this. You could love someone one day and a few days later feel no compassion for that person. It was random to say the least. A silence followed as they intently watched the game below, neither one wanting to miss it..

"Damn relationships" Athrun said, shaking his head at the thought. Why did things have to change? Then again being alone wasn't exactly the greatest thing he found.

"Yup, agreed" Cagalli said, leaning against the box. Her brow furrowing in thought as the game took a brief pause to line up for a foul shot. Athrun watched her, expecting for her to say something. But she never did. He sighed, turning his attention back to the game. It would be bothersome to talk about current life disappointments on such a good night. It would be best to talk about another time.

At the end of the 2nd period the blonde flopped back in her chair, exhausted from all the excitement from the game. Once again it was tied up. He took a seat as well, having both been standing the entire time so far. It was hard to sit still at such an event.

"How's work?" he said, dropping his head into his palm, watching the large score screen above as it projected the break time show. Currently they were launching mass amounts of t-shirts into the crowd.

"Great" she said, smiling at the thought. At least she still had something she enjoyed. Much like him, his work was a nice haven from going home and dealing with Meyrin. It was just straight problem solving, there was none of this unpredictable feeling and behaviors nonsence. Nothing was that complicated in a sense, not needing to deal with the added viable of someone else. The sudden laughter of the blonde cause his attention shift to her, raising an eyebrow to question what was so funny. She pointed to the giant sized screen.

"I love these things" she said, shaking her head in disapproval. The kiss-o-cam as they called it, anything to put the spotlight on unexpected people, much to their public humiliation. He chuckled with her as various couples came up on the screen immediately flushing at large amount of eyes being drawn to them.

Once again he found the blonde laughing hysterically as both of their heads appeared on the giant TV. What were the chances? Athrun grinned in amusement, glancing at the blonde who was still laughing away at the situation.

"One for the crowd?" he said, glancing back at the screen. She merely shrugged not wanting to disappoint the many on lookers. Sure enough he casually leaned over and gave her a small peck on the cheek. His actions were immediately followed by a monstrously loud Boo. Sure enough when he looked at the screen again it now had giant phrase "You call that a kiss!" over it. He laughed. They were only friends for crying out loud. There was no fine print saying what was acceptable and what wasn't. The stadium wide boos continued as he failed to correct the mistake.

"Athrun" Cagalli said, causing him to look over towards her. In the blink of an eye she'd managed snake an arm around his neck, pulling him closer. Their lips met in an unexpected electrifying spark, the contact shocking him. After a few brief moments he joined in the kiss and could immediately hear the Boos changing into cheers. Almost as if someone had just scored a goal during the game. They broke apart with a light pant, both immediately glancing up at the screen to see if they succeeded in passing the silly test.

"Not a date?" Athrun joked, managing to come out of his daze. Having been taken completely off guard, it was unexpected to say the least. That's not to say he didn't enjoy it, the blonde being an amazing kisser. By the explicitness of the kiss they could have probably convinced the whole stadium they were a legitimate couple.

"Not a date" the blonde confirmed, wearing a huge grin. Proud of successfully wooing the audience, never shying away from pleasing people. Even if it was as outlandish as a silly break time shenanigan game as that. He shook his head in amazement, not really knowing what to say to her actions. Raising a hand to brush the hair from his face he felt a unusual warmth. He pressed his hand to his forehead, realizing he was flat out flushing.

"You okay?" the blonde said, noticing his bewildered expression.

"N-nothing" he said, jumping to his feet. The last period was starting and players were already starting to file back onto the rink. Although deep inside him something had shifted, causing a certain thing to rumble in excitement within him. He wasn't too sure what had happen but he knew something was changing and it just might be for the good.

XXX

Arriving home late night, he mindlessly made his way into the bedroom. Having the game gone into overtime, the home team winning with the score 3-2. By now it was almost 1am in the morning and he was exhausted after some much excitement and commotion throughout the game. His thoughts were still in a haze after what had happened and it seemed impossible to shift off of them. One thing for sure was that it was nothing short of a good night, having eased up the stress that had been weighing him down the last few weeks. Flopping down on the bed he curled into the warmth of the pillows, not even changing before doing so. Beside him, the shift of weight on the bed woke up Meyrin.

"Hey, your home so late" she said groggily, pushing herself to sit upright. "You get the ice cream?" Mentally he hit himself, having completely forgot about it. Never once crossing his mind once he left the apartment earlier in the night. Before he could even respond he found his eyes drooping shut, falling soundly asleep within seconds.

* * *

><p>Boom, something interesting happened! Next update to be Wed-friday as I have work today, tomorrow, then exams mon-tues, which means I'll start writing it on the wednes. So however long it takes from there. Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review and whatnot! Seeya next time!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

So, week from hell... finally over. Single life... to say the least, topped with failing one of my classes due to drama nonsense. Although as of yesterday I booked my flight/hotel/got venue pass for MLG Anaheim for those of you in the gaming circuit (I'mma nerd). Me and my room-mate are having a girls weekend and will be attending the event in June. SOOoooo I'm mad excited about that now. Along with work also promoting me to full time (7am mon-fris so nice). So all in all things should calm down enough to allow me to get back to my daily/ two day updates now. Anyway enough procrastinating on my part, heres the next chapter. I kind of cut it in two (suppose to be longer) but it still turned out long (for me) anyway. Hopefully you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Old Day's<p>

Chapter Twelve

* * *

><p>There was a loud knock at the front door causing the red head to get up off the sofa to answer it. It was odd to not have had someone page to be let up prior before making it to the door. Craning to look through the peephole, she found herself staring at the back of an all too familiar blonde. It'd been a while since she'd last seen her, even for Athrun she knew hadn't seen her since the night they went to that hockey game. That was two weeks ago.<p>

"Hello!" she greeted, swinging the door open. The blonde spun around, immediately looking up from her phone.

"Hi" Cagalli said, craning to look around her. "Is Athrun home?"

"He's on the phone, you can come in and wait for him if you'd like" she said as she opened the door further, allowing her to pass. Meyrin watched the blonde causally make her way across the door and flop down lazily on the sofa, making herself right at home. She shook her head at the behavior, not knowing where the confidence came from. Just what was her deal?

"Sorry, I'd call instead of drop by but you know Athrun, so stubborn. If only he'd get a cell like a normal person" the blonde said with a small laugh, looking up to find Meyrin watching her closely. It was as if she had leftover lunch on her face or something.

"Yea…" the red head agreed to cautiously, taking a seat on the sofa across from her. The statement came off as odd to her. It wasn't exactly a word she'd use to describe him. She could ask him for anything and he'd do it. He did after all give her a second chance.

The blonde took a quick glance back at the women, her eyes being immediately drawn to the growing bulge. Having not seen her in over a month it was noticeably much larger. She tsked lightly, momentarily thinking what a blunder Athrun had made there. Kicking her shoes off, she folded her legs underneath her. Switching her attention to the television in front of her, pictures of food and some short hair blonde guy with a thick English accent flashed across the screen.

"Athrun's trying to learn to cook?" the blonde said raising an eyebrow at the poor choice in television.

"Yea, he said eating takeout so much wasn't a good idea, so he's been trying to cook more" she said with a bit of a smile, it was a small project he took up for her sake. He was trying to make things work, as futile as it felt.

"I see" the blonde said, glancing down at her watch. Just what was taking Athrun so long on the phone? It seemed odd to say the least and the red head was far from intriguing, making time pass by in agonizing seconds. What could he see in such a boring individual? Time passed by brutally slow and soon enough she found her cell the object of attention. It was weird she wasn't interested in knowing more about her, no doubt jealous of the gorgeous blonde judging by the constant stares and glares.

Half an hour had passed and Cagalli was now sprawled out across the sofa, not a word being said between the two. She sighed as she glanced at her watch once again. As if on cue there was the crack of a door opening, causing her to immediately sit upright.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Athrun said, noticing the blonde stretched out across the sofa. His eyes being immediately drawn to her as he saw Meyrin's unrelenting stare.

"Figured I'd stop by since you like avoiding me" she said casually, getting to her feet to greet him. Behind her, the red head seemed to relax at her words. Maybe Athrun didn't like the blonde as much as she thought.

"I've been busy" he said, running a quick hand through his hair. He wasn't expecting her to show up. He wasn't purposely avoiding her, but he was trying deal with the things already on his plate. Let alone furthering complicating things by what happened last time. He didn't want to add fuel to the fire. They both had their own lives to deal with, there was no need to try and mix or merge them. Then again it was only two weeks, that could hard count, they'd went five years without so much as a problem.

"I managed to get the weekend and Monday off, figured I'd see if you were free to do something" Cagalli said, flipping through the calendar on her phone, making sure there wasn't something she missed.

"I can't, I got to head out to Victoria. Just got off the phone with work to get the days off" he said, frowning at the thought, he wasn't all too happy about having to go. But it had to be done as soon as possible.

"Why what's in Victoria" Meyrin said, speaking up for the first time in ages. It was odd he'd suddenly make the drive all the way out there, even suddenly rearranging his work schedule to accommodate. What was he planning, a vacation?

"Is it your father?" the blonde said in a hushed voice, knowing all too well it was a touchy subject for him. Behind her the red head's gasp could be heard. There where was her place to be saying such a thing.

"That's impossible he's dea-"

"Yes" Athrun said almost in a defeated manner, answering Cagalli's question. He wasn't completely honest with Meyrin when she asked about his family. It wasn't something he was too proud and it wasn't something he'd ever tell people. He rubbed his temple at the thought of the incoming argument. Almost immediately afterwards the blonde could feel a heated stare on her back, Meyrin no doubt jealous of the fact that she knew over her.

"What is it? Everything okay?" the blonde asked worriedly, knowing it had to be something really important to require such an immediate response.

"They want me to sign a Power of Attorney" Athrun said, walking over to sink to get himself a glass of water. All the talking on the phone had made his throat dry and rather irritated. "The home he's been staying at, deemed him unfit to make decisions"

"You're leaving this afternoon?" Cagalli said in shock, slipping on her shoes she'd abandoned at the side of the couch. "Taking Meyrin I assume?"

"No" came the quick reply, he wasn't about to explain and show her this. Regardless if she was fiancée or not, this was not something he wanted her to be involved in. He sighed, waiting for the incoming protest. Sure enough when he glanced over at Meyrin, her face had a sullen expression.

"You should take someone with you…You know how he gets" the blonde said, recalling the memory from years ago. It was in high school when things all started to go awry in that area. Athrun shook his head at the thought, there was no way Meyrin was coming with him. Hopefully she'd take the hint not to pursue it after not telling her to begin with.

"Athrun…" she said hesitantly, carefully thinking over her words. There was a soft sigh from Athrun as he inhaled to speak but found himself cut off before he could do so. "You should take…. Err her" pointing to the blonde, never bothering to ask her name. It would make sense, she certainly knew about the situation. Even knowing that Athrun would probably appreciate a little bit of space himself, he'd been doing so much for her. It was the least she could do for him.

Athrun glanced at the blonde then back to the red head. Surely this was some kind of trap. He raised an eyebrow, expecting an explanation. She did know what she was allowing here? There was no telling if it'd take the whole weekend or not.

"Athrun" Cagalli said, snapping her fingers to get his attention. He was acting awfully weird, something was amiss. Then again, he was under the magnifying class of his fiancé.

Across the room the Meyrin tilted her head in confusion at his response, he seemed apprehensive about her offer. Maybe he didn't like the blonde much at all or maybe he was just intimidated by her. It wasn't every day that someone would let their significant other go on a road trip with another women, a breathtaking one at that.

"Yea, sure" he agreed, running a hand through his hair once again. Realizing that if he were to reject he would have to answer to both of them, there wasn't much of a choice. He glanced at the blonde who seemed delighted at the news. Maybe it wasn't too bad. He could've been over reacting on his part. It would be silly to fall for the blonde now after all the years.

"What's wrong?" Cagalli said, noticing the dazed expression. The news must've really gotten to him after trying so hard to put some distance between his father.

"Nothing" he said glancing at the clock, he really wanted to leave as soon as possible. The quicker this was dealt with the better.

XXX

After making the long drive out to Victoria, the two of them found themselves in front of a huge mansion. The drive was a quiet one as the blonde spent most of her time talking on the phone. No doubt work related, even on her day off.

"He lives here?" the blonde said in awe as she looked at the building. Finally able to talk now that she'd stuck the phone away.

"Yea, he put himself into a nursing home a few years ago" Athrun said, slowly making his way up towards the door. It was a rather cloudy gloomy day, which only added to his lack of desire to ever be here. Making their way through the front doors, they were instantly greeted by a short, black haired woman.

"Hi, how are you?" she greeted cheerfully, looking up from the file in front of her.

"Here to see Patrick Zala and a Dr. Natarle" Athrun said recalling the long phone call. Before the women could even respond a loud voice echoed from across the huge entrance way.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" the voice boomed as a large bulky figured man came barreling from what could be assume the living room. The large ex marine was in front of the two of them within mere moments towering over everyone.

"I'm just here to sign the papers and then leave" Athrun said coolly, ignoring the less then welcoming greeting.

"OUT" he retorted, now standing directly over the blue haired man. His father's temper was to be expected, causing him to sigh in annoyance.

"Just sign the paper and I'll go" he persisted, not so much as looking at him Merely watching the blonde to the side of him who seemed a bit taken back at the 'in your face' confrontation but otherwise not worried. She too had already seen his temper over the years.

"YOU INSOLENT BRAT, DON'T YOU DARE COME IN HERE DEMANDING THINGS AFTER YOU KILLED MY WIFE" with that he reached down and grabbed Athrun's collar, yanking him up onto his tippy toes. The following contact sent the several scurrying to their feet.

"I'm sorry…he's not in a very good mood today. Can you come back tomorrow" the women said, as several people managed to separate the elder Zala off the other. Athrun sighed at the request, he knew something so simple as signed a damn piece of paper would be like climbing a mountain in an ice storm.

"No problem" he said, immediately turning to leave. The blonde followed silently in tow, not sure what to say after such a confrontation. Although brief, it was incredibly exhausting to say the least. Taking a seat in the driver side he rested his head against the steering wheel, his mind firing thoughts off rapidly. His head already throbbing in annoyance at the predicament, once again finding himself being blamed for all the wrongs in his father's life.

The blonde frowned as she looked through her passenger side window, unsure of what to do. She knew the whole story about why his dad blamed him. Back in high school they were the normal, typical happy family. Although in his senior year his parents had gone out to dinner one night. From then on everything had changed.

His father had a little too much to drink for the evening and when paired with his poor judgment to drive home, it had resulted in crashing into side of a building head on. His mother died instantly in collision, but his dad had made it out alive just barely with a serious head contusion. Although the injury itself was problematic, leaving him severely brain damaged with a warped memory about the accident. After that happened, Athrun had promptly moved out on his own, unable to take the constant blame. Although his father was still alive it had felt like he'd lost both parents in the crash. Over time the damage had progressed into a slow degradation of dementia, further destroying any of the happy memories he had left. It was no wonder why Athrun was so down, the incident pulling fourth everything he tried so hard to bury.

"Here, I have a plan. Let me drive" the blonde said, walking over to the driver side door. Athrun merely relinquished the seat, climbing over to the passenger side. Being too bogged down in his thoughts to protest against the stubborn blonde, most likely losing to her in any case. Sure enough when they pulled up to a bar he instantly knew what she had in mind, it was a good choice on her part.

Jumping out of the car they made their way inside, shockingly finding two free bar seats on the Friday evening. By now it was just a bit after dinner, but after what had happened it had left him with little appetite for anything. Plopping down on the stools the blonde immediately got them two mugs of beer. Raising one of the mugs the blonde turned to him with a big smile. No doubt happy at the chance to finally have a night to drink. The last time being well over a month ago being with Athrun, work being too demanding to get some free time.

"Cheer up. I'll have my go at him tomorrow. It'll be signed" she promised proceeding to down the entire glass in one go. Shortly after, Athrun had done the same. Cherishing the golden liquid as he emptied the cup, it felt good to say the least. Looking over at the blonde he found her pressing her head to the counter, not looking all that lively anymore.

"You okay?" she looked a bit on the pale side, even in the poor bar lighting. It was a sudden change that had happened over the last few minutes. Maybe she had drunk too fast, although that too seemed unlikely with her tolerance.

"I feel… sick" she said slowly, willing herself to hold down the contents of her stomach. Although that went soon enough when she leaned over to the empty chair beside her and heaved her last meal. Athrun looked at her worriedly. The blonde typically wasn't someone to ever get sick. Although whenever she did, it always made up for all the time she wasn't. "Sorry"

"Don't apologies, its fine. It happens" Athrun said, quickly grabbing his things before breakfast could make its appearance. Maybe looking after the blonde wouldn't be a bad thing. It would keep his mind off the bothersome task that tomorrow would offer.

* * *

><p>Boom done!, next chapter to out by Tues (no more school. Did do summer classes for fear of drama). Not much to say. The person on the television was Ramsey because he is amazing... yeup! Uhh. Three way inner thoughts was a pain. Hopefully you'll like this chapter. Sorry it was late! Please Review Critique and I'll see ya all next time! (ps. Where is that from?)


	13. Chapter 13

SOORRY for the late update. Really bad/long week for me! Well not entirely bad. I finally got my ex-boyfriend to move out so there a whole lot stress and tension. Work is great and I'm still getting use to the early mornings, although I did get promoted to perma full-time and am training (after being hired two weeks ago myself haha). I've been running around with my co-worker shopping since she heading out to Peru/Australia this Monday for a few weeks, then my roommates been attentively watching after me bringing me food and all over town and what not. On top of that I've been trying to get myself a little bit back in shape as all the recent running around on top of my job has been making me nap halfway through the day. But yea, aside from that I'm planning my LA trip in June (and I booked another in October) I picked up Tanning on my list of hobbies, its mad addicting and is an awesome stress reliever andddddddd today I completely rearranged my room (and packed up the ex's stuff), And that there is my excuse to why this chapter is late. So without any more verbal diarrhea, here is your next chapter! Hopefully some of the questions you've had are anwsered here.

* * *

><p>Old Day's<p>

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

><p><em>Flashback - 8 12 years ago_

Athrun approached the blonde as he walked into the busy bar, immediately noticing the collection of glasses that had already accumulated in front of her.

"These all yours?" he said as he took the seat beside. She had messaged him earlier in the day to meet up later that night, although it was silly. Typically on Friday nights they'd end up at the bar anyway, it had confused him to why she needed to text him in the first place. It must have been a pretty important matter. "How were your classes?"

"Don't know, didn't go" Cagalli said bluntly, downing the remaining liquid in her glass. She must have been really upset to have not of gone. It was near impossible otherwise to separate her from her schoolwork.

"What happened?" he said, flagging down the bartender to get some more drinks. Frankly he didn't have a clue what could have upset her so much. As much as she had a short temper, most time it was short lived. It was rare to have it last more than few minutes.

"Shinn dumped me" she said dully, plopping her head on top her palm as she turned look at Athrun. Her face wasn't sullen or sad in any manner like you'd expect someone to be after losing someone. Her brow was furrowed in frustration no doubt more upset over the fact she was the one dumped and not the other way around. A low blow to her ego. Although that wasn't to say she didn't care about him, it just wasn't something she outwardly expressed.

"Did he give you a reason?" Sliding one of the newly filled glasses over to her, this was no doubt going to a long night.

"Said it was him and not me, then proceeded to tell me I was never around and that I was avoiding him" she said, taking a gulp from the class. "It was by far the stupidest thing I've ever heard" Athrun shook his head in disapproval, the blonde most likely spending most of her time on her studies. Not that there was anything wrong with that.

"Welcome back to the single life" Athrun said raising his glass, referring to his own relationship that had fallen apart a few weeks ago due to similar reasons.

"I like to see him do better than me" the blonde mumbled arrogantly. He was right in the assumption, her ego was hurt. Always portraying an unwavering air of confidence in herself as she should, she was unrivaled in beauty to most. Even he could admit that.

"Well some good ole boozing therapy ought to do the trick" Athrun said raising his glass once more as if to say cheers. The blonde raised her mug, colliding with his own glass.

"Cheers"

XXX

"Ow!" Athrun screeched as a pillow smashed against his face, immediately waking him from his sleep. He squinted his eyes against the brightness of the light in the room to find the perpetrator. His head screeching in pain at the vivid colours, no doubt caused from over indulgence in alcohol the night before.

"Athrun, you ass!" the blonde yelled, promptly ripping the covers off him, leaving him completely exposed in the cool mid morning air.

"Calm down" he said with a yawn, pushing himself upright. Not at all fazed by the fact he was buck naked.

"You…You man" she seethe, throwing the pillow with everything she had at him.

"Is that supposed to be an insult" he said nonchalantly, fixing the pillow so it could cover his lower extremities. The sheer loudness of her voice making his head scream in pain, causing him to wince at each word. Why did she have to shout? "You're going to get me a noise complaint from the neighbors at this rate"

"What the hell is wrong with you" Cagalli said, furrowing her brow. She couldn't possibly he referring to last night, which wasn't his fault.

"I wasn't the one that instigated any of this" he said matter of factly, assuming she was referring to the late night 'fun'. "Or did you forget" The blonde immediately snapped her jaw shut as she tried to recall what exactly happened, not all too clear on the events herself.

"Athrun, don't get the wrong idea but I don't like you outside of a friend, I didn-"

"I'm aware" he said bordely, cutting her off before she could finish. "I'm not dumb" stretching back across the bed as if to go back to sleep, there was better things to be doing then bickering back and forth over nothing.

"Then why did you…" Cagalli said, narrowing her eyes to glare at him.

"Well I could call you ugly but…" a pillow was once against hurled at him before he could finish what he was saying. It would be dishonest to say the blonde was anything short of gorgeous. That paired with the amount he drank gave him little reason to say no when purposed with the situation.

"Athrun!" she yelled, raising the pillow once again for another hit.

"Quit yelling" he said, rubbing his head. "Can't change your mind now so I don't understand why you're so upset" there was nothing that could be done and it wasn't like there was any implication of what they did. No doubt a onetime thing.

"Quit being so nonchalant about this" bringing the pillow down one final time, just how could she be so rowdy after a night like last night. Taking a quick glance at the clock he realized it was only 9am in the morning. What the hell was she thinking, they were easily up into the wee hours of the morning, they should have both been sleeping to prepare themselves to finish the week's worth of homework they'd gotten.

"Can I go back to sleep now" Athrun said, flopping back in the bed. Everything seemed to ring and sway, his head feeling incredibly light. The blonde merely continued to glare at him with everything she had. A loud sigh was heard as she turned to grab her clothes that littered the floor.

"This doesn't happen ever again"There was nothing that could be done now but hopefully prevent it in the future. Soon after she disappeared into the bathroom. Sure enough a little over a month later, it had happened again. Then it was a few weeks. Soon enough it was a regular occurrence, never meaning more than a straight physical interest.

A rumble shook the car making his head slip out of its nook, hitting the window with a quiet thud. He slowly opened his eyes to stare out the window, everything being a blur as the car soared down the highway. The dream still lingered in his mind as he stared blankly out the window, an odd memory to recall. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

In the corner of his eye he could see blonde tapping away at the steering wheel. In beat with the radio that was playing quietly in the background, no doubt making sure not to wake him. His thoughts drifted back to earlier in the day.

The night before, he'd spent most of it awake. Keeping a watchful eye on the blonde, who seemly had come down with a bad case of exhaustion. After finally getting some shut eye, she seemed to be good as new. Although by the time she woke up, he'd gotten little sleep himself in the mess of things. Not that he minded at all.

Luckily on the second attempt to convince his father, the blonde was able to argue some sense into the stubborn man. Being a former prosecutor before his military days, she was able change his mind with her slur of lawyer jargon. It was like they were speaking a whole another language as he dozed off in the corner. Not wanting to interfere, the sooner the papers were sign the better. Careful not to draw his father wrath. He didn't want to be around his father any more then he had to. Luckily for him, she volunteered to take them back home. Allowing him to get some shut eye.

After such odd circumstances, he was luckily to have brought her along. He probably wouldn't have been able to do it without her. Another shake rumbled through the car as it sped over another bump, sending his head bouncing off the window.

"Jeeze, slow down will you" Athrun said groggily, rubbing his temple. The blonde was always a speedy driver, one day it was bound to catch up with her. "You drive like a maniac"

"Good morning sleeping beauty" the blonde said with a laugh, no doubt amused by his comment. It was something he always nagged her about, to which she replied 'she'd never so much as received a ticket'. Probably managing to talk her way out of it every time.

"How long until were back in the city" he said as he glanced out the window, attempting to make out any of the blurs speeding past.

"Bout ten minutes" Cagalli said, taking a quick glance over at him. "Everything okay?" even she could notice he was a bit on edge, more so then normal.

"I'm fine" responding almost instantly to the question. Although his short slumber had only further added to the dilemma on hand. It was a no brainer the way he'd felt before and now was far different. It was becoming painfully obvious that he was falling for here, as much as he tried to convince himself otherwise. Only further agitating him, she was off limits. Even then, back at home there was Meyrin and even if he wanted to pursue it he wouldn't be able to bring himself to abandon her.

"Athrun!" The blonde said loudly, hoping to get his attention. Her question having gone unanswered while he was pondering his thoughts, not at all playing off that everything wasn't indeed okay.

"Sorry, say it again" he said, looking over at her. Hoping to keep his attention in the present rather then it drifting off onto things that just weren't attainable, the last thing he wanted to do was bring attention to the situation.

"So what's the deal with you and Meyrin? Still engaged?" the blonde said, once again resuming her rhythmic tapping on the steering wheel. Athrun opened his mouth to reply, but found himself unable to say anything. In all honesty he didn't know himself. Sure he'd taken her back but they hadn't discussed much of where their relationship stood.

"I'm not too sure" he said quietly, it was something he'd been avoiding. Although it seemed the longer he waited the more and more he was against it. He could see the blonde raise an eyebrow at his response. Luckily she didn't press the matter.

"How about you?" referring to her own relationship, which seemed to be no better than his the last time he heard.

"Dying a very slow death. He's out of the country for the next month opening another office" she said with a tsk of disapproval. It would be a while before she would be able to deal with the problem. Before anymore could be said the car slowed to a stop, the blonde twisting the keys to turn off the engine. He didn't even realize they were in the city, let alone in front of the Cagalli's apartment building. "My stop" she said, jumping out of the vehicle grabbing her bag in the process. The sudden realization of having to go home to the red head made him shudder.

"You sure you didn't want to hit the bar or something?" Athrun said, hoping to avoid the inevitable.

"I'll pass" she said, holding a hand to her stomach, recalling the night prior. Maybe in a few days when the memory wasn't so fresh in her mind, she didn't want another relapse. Athrun frowned at the response, there was nothing preventing him from going home now. "I'll see ya around" immediately turning to leave. Athrun watched her disappeared into the building, feeling rather disappointed. Sighing, he jumped out of the passenger's side and made his way over to the driver's seat.

He paused for a brief moment before starting the car back up again. Hopefully one day things would change for the better.

* * *

><p>So I'm going to bump updates to Sunday just to be safe. As I work the Mon- Fri this will give me at least two days to fine tune em. I figure I have like 3-6 chapters left at this point depending how much I can pour into them. Hopefully this story will be concluded by the time I leave in June for my trip. This will also most likely be my last story for a while as I get my life all back together cause right now its a little unpredictable and it makes it really hard to just sit down and write when I'm running all over the place. Feel free to ask any questions, review, Critique and I'll do my best to answer. Thank you ^_^ Seeya next time!<p> 


End file.
